Look Heart No Hands
by not2tall05
Summary: This fic picks up from where the there is someone out there for everyone speech left off...This is a repost because I missed you guys!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I of course own nothing. Sad right? Any way this story is not a song fic, it is however inspired by a song from Randy Travis (the song is Look Heart No Hands, I used it as the title) that is very fitting to how we would like our favorite non-couple (now wretchedly including Angela and Hodgins) to be.

**Chapter 1**

The Benefits of Monogamy

"So Booth, do you really believe that there is someone out there for everyone," she asked as she stole a fry from his plate?

They were sitting at their usual table where so many of their most revealing conversations had taken place, that Booth found it rather fitting that the depth of what he had said back in Sweet's office would finally register here.

"Of course I do Bones. Like I said before, you just have to be open to it."

She nodded as she ate the fry.

"What if you're wrong?"

Knowing that they were about to get into one of their classic heated debates he prepared for battle by leaning in.

"I'm not."

The absolute conviction in his tone caused her eyebrow to cock in challenge.

She leaned in until their noses were practically touching before she tried again.

"What if there is no one out there for me, because he is already sitting across from me?"

**A/N: Yes I know stopping here is a cheap ploy for reviews, but whatever works right? **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to a lot of people. It belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. Bones is in no way, shape, or form mine. Now with that out of the way, I give you chapter 2.

**Chapter 2**

**How Everything Happened Eventually**

Floored! There really was no other word to describe it. At the very most he had been expecting her to admit that dating two guys at the same time was illogical, and that she was ready to reap the benefits of monogamy.

It really was just his luck that when Bones finally made a pass at him they would be in such an inconveniently public venue. God really did have a sick sense of humor.

Still, it was entirely possible that he had misunderstood her. After all, there were times when she was adorably socially inept. So he had to ask…

"Are you telling me something here Bones, or are you just trying to win an argument?"

She smiled as she replied, "Can't I do both?"

Before he could say another word her soft lips crashed down on his, and he was back to believing that God did indeed have a sick sense of humor. He had never been so affected by a kiss before in his life.

When the tip of her tongue touched his, he considered clearing the table and taking her right there in front of the patrons. However, he was a gentleman at heart, so he forced himself to settle for deepening the kiss.

If becoming hypoxic was the price that she had to pay for the pleasure that she was currently experiencing, she would gladly pay it a million times over. Her body felt like it was on fire. She never wanted anybody more than she wanted Booth right now.

Despite their best efforts the need for oxygen did eventually win out. When he could breath again without panting he said, "Kiss me like that again, and I'll probably agree to just about anything."

Her throaty laugh caused a considerable amount of his blood flow to travel south of the border. With a gleam in her eyes she kissed him again.

Too soon for his liking, she broke the kiss, but she didn't move far. Her lips brushed against his as she whispered, "I'll be driving then."

He groaned at the sensation.

"Where?"

She leaned back so they could comfortably make eye contact.

"Well, my place is closer…"

As her voice trailed off he fumbled for the keys in his pocket. He tossed 20 dollars on the table to cover their bill before he handed his keys over to her. She smiled as she took the proffered keys, and as they left the diner, his hand like always, found its way to the small of her back.

**A/N: reviews are love. If you want more, you are going to have to tell me ******


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine, but she should be Booth's, and will be his for the purposes of this fic. Also I believe Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson and Fox had something to do with the conception of the show…

**Chapter 3**

**All Good Things Come to Those Who Can Wait**

Seeley Booth was a highly trained ex-sniper for the Rangers, capable of waiting in utter stillness for hours on end to acquire a target. So why, when he knew that she didn't live that far away, did the damn drive seem to feel like it was taking an eternity?

Point of fact, it took exactly 15 minutes and 24 seconds to get to her apartment. He knew this because he was acutely aware of every second that passed by in which he couldn't touch her, couldn't taste her, and he also knew this, because she wasn't helping the situation at all. He had nearly exploded at the red light when she shifted in her seat to tell him where and how she planed to touch him.

As soon as the SUV was parked they were out of it in record time. He rushed around to her side of the vehicle and leaned her against it. The full length of his body pressed against hers. Unable to wait another moment his lips crashed down on hers. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, lingering over newly discovered sensitive areas, eliciting groans from both parties.

They never lost contact as they moved from the parking garage into her building. She blindly pushed the button for the elevator as he gently shoved her against its doors. When the doors finally opened they practically fell inside, but he was quick to reverse their positions, so he would take the brunt of the impact, as they landed against the wall.

"Are you all right Booth?"

He could see the concern in her beautiful blue eyes and it warmed his heart. Gently he brushed his hand over her cheek, tucking an errant lock of hair behind her ear. His tone was husky as he whispered, "Don't worry Temperance, nothing short of me getting blown up is going to stop me from making love to you all night long."

"You just might want to reconsider you stance on that Booth."

"Why is that Bones?"

"Because Seeley, that is just how I see this night ending, with you and me exploding."

Her lips muffled his groan as she pulled him in for another passion filled kiss. As her tongue found his, his finger pushed the button for her floor.

**A/N: The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update, and if you like this so far, I can promise you the update is worth the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue! Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. The title of this chapter was inspired by, and named after, the song Lets Make Love by the amazing Faith Hill and Tim McGraw!

**Chapter 4**

**Lets Make Love**

They were still kissing when the elevator doors opened. Conveniently, her apartment was located directly across from the elevator, so he just walked her backwards until he had her pressed against the apartment door.

With his hard length pressed into her, she could feel how much he wanted her. She broke the kiss only long enough to whisper, "Let's take this inside Booth."

She could hear the frustration in his voice when he said, "Bones I would like nothing more than to come inside, over and over again in fact, but not yet."

She was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and desire. He couldn't blame her, after all, how often was it that the guy was the one that had to throw down the breaks! Once again his eyes were directed towards the Heavens as he thought, good one!

"Temperance I want you so damn much it hurts."

An impish grin spread across her face as she said, "I can tell."

She shifted her hips against him and he groaned.

"You should let me help you out with that," she said in a silken purr.

He closed his eyes and allowed for her words to evoke all kinds of erotic images of how she could help him out with that, however he was determined to stay strong.

Ok so he was slightly less determined when her lips found that spot just behind his ear. Still he managed to choke out two words, "Wait Temperance."

She decided right then and there that she liked it when his voice sounded husky, and full of need for her.

She meant his gaze. There was a softness in her eyes that he had never seen before, and it touched his very soul.

"Temperance, before you open that door, you have to know that if we do this, I'm all in."

Her smile dimmed a little as she said, "I don't know what that means Booth."

"It means, that I love you Bones."

It was one of those rare moments in her life when she was speechless, not because she didn't know what to say, but because she did, and that realization was terrifying. So, she did the next best thing. She kissed him, pouring out all of the emotions she was feeling into it, hoping she could make him understand.

It must have worked because the next thing she knew he was breaking the kiss to flash a charm smile at her. Lightly he nipped at her bottom lip.

"Open the door Temperance."

She might not have been able to say the words, but he had felt it in her kiss, and that was enough for him, at least for now…

He followed her inside and after locking the door behind them he took her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. After setting her down on the floor they began to slowly undress each other, and when he was in nothing but his boxers, and she was in nothing but her bra and string bikini panties, he laid her down on the mattress.

He kissed her from her jaw down to her belly. As he placed a kiss on her hip just below the string part of her panties he asked, "Didn't you say something about an explosion?"

"Yes I did, it was right after you promised to make love to me all night long."

"Well Bones, I guess we are in for one hell of a night then!"

Her throaty laughter was cut short as his mouth covered hers in a soul-searing kiss. After the last barriers of their clothing were removed, they both proceeded to make good on their promises.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has stuck with this story, and for everyone that has stuck with this story and reviewed. Special thanks to SammieSpy and mustanggirlz07 for your feed back on every chapter, and extra special thanks to ****Rose Aarac and BonesnBooth for staying with me from my 1****st**** story on, you guys rock! As always the more reviews I get the sooner I will update, and besides who doesn't want to hear about the morning after with Angela?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox… Sob!

**Chapter 5**

**About Last Night**

He awoke to the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips and her light breath on his neck. He couldn't believe he was actually holding her in his arms. She looked so beautiful lying there, that he couldn't resist placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Moments later he watched as her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning," she whispered as a shy smile crossed her face.

He found the shy side of this usually very confident woman incredibly sexy, mostly because it made him feel like he wasn't in this alone.

"Good morning," he murmured back just before his mouth covered hers.

After the kiss ended on its own accord she asked, "What time is it?"

He propped himself up on his elbow so he could see her alarm clock. "It's a little after 7 Bones."

She bolted upright at the news. "We're going to be late."

"Relax, he said as he pulled her back down onto the bed. You don't have to be in the office until 9."

He began to trail kisses across her collarbone.

"Boooth!"

She had meant for her tone to be admonishing, but it came out as a moan instead.

With his charm smile firmly in place he said, "Don't worry I have a plan. We can make up for the lost time by showering together."

She pretended to mull it over.

The impish smile from the night before was back on her face as she said, "As a scientist, how could I possibly say no to something that is so ecologically sound?"

Much later that morning, Booth was pulling into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian.

"I told you we were going to be late."

Because she didn't really sound mad he said with a grin on his face, "Yes you did, and I'm sorry Bones."

"Trying to placate me with words alone, especially when they're false ones, will get you nowhere Booth," she said as she undid her seatbelt.

"You're right Bones, actions always do speak louder than words."

Before she could stop him, his lips crashed down on hers.

With reluctance he broke the kiss.

"You should go before you really are late Temperance."

Not willing to trust her voice after that heated exchange she just nodded in agreement.

He watched as she left the SUV, and didn't leave the parking lot until she was safely inside.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Angela was getting excited as she watched the front door from her office. Brennan wasn't here yet and that could only mean one thing!

As soon as Bones entered the lab Angela sprang into action. She practically ran from her office in order to intercept her best friend.

"Girl talk," was all she said as she ushered Brennan into her own office.

Angela closed the door behind them. Without preamble she said "You had sex last night!"

As nonchalantly as possible, Brennan sat down on her couch before she asked, "What makes you think that?"

"It's a gift sweetie," she replied as she headed for the couch.

Angela simply smiled at Brennan's incredulous look, as she sat down beside her.

"Okay how about this, I'll just start talking and you can stop me when I'm wrong?"

Needless to say Angela didn't wait for a response.

"You're late."

"I am not, it's only 8:45."

"Brenn for you that is late."

Conceding the point Brennan mumbled, "Continue."

"You are glowing!"

"People don't glow."

"They do after mind-blowing sex!"

A telltale flush surfaced on Brennan's cheeks as memories from last night flooded her mind.

A knowing smile graced the artist's face as she concluded, "But most importantly, you look happy sweetie."

Without hesitation she replied, "I am."

"So, did you make up with the deep-sea welder or the intellectual?"

"Neither."

"Yeah I figured it would be the de…"

Angela cut herself off when she realized what her best friend had just said.

"Neither?"

Brennan could only nod.

"Okay. Sweetie you are going to have to fill in some blanks here. I know it can't be some random hookup because you had a session with Sweet's last n… Oh my God you slept with Booth!"

"You slept with Booth," Angela repeated in a squeal as she pulled Brennan into a hug!

"Tell me everything!"

"Angela it was more than amazing sex. I've never experienced anything like this before. The only thing I can think to compare it to is the way my parents use to look at each other, like they knew something that nobody else ever could, something that only they would ever share. And last night I felt…"

She swallowed back her emotions and tried again.

"I felt like I belonged. It was like I was right where I should be, you know?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"So, Angela said after they each had a few minutes to compose themselves, what aren't you telling me?"

With a sigh she said, "He told me that he loved me."

"Did you say it back?"

"How could I say it back when I'm not even sure if I believe in it?"

"Oh Sweetie, you're closer than you know!"

Angela placed a sisterly kiss on her forehead before she got up to leave. She had one foot out the door when she turned to say…

"What you told me about your parents, what you felt last night with Booth, that is love. So just do yourself a favor, and don't wait too long to tell him."

After Angela left the office she closed the door behind her, and then leaned heavily against it. As she thought about what Brennan had said, she suddenly knew what she had lost.

She missed the connection she had with Hodgins so much she could barley breathe. As a plan formed in her mind the only thing she could do was hope she wasn't too late.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Jack was bent over a microscope at his workstation.

Boldly, she marched right up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, before he could say a word, her lips crashed down on his.

Without hesitation he kissed her back.

When oxygen could no longer be denied the kiss ended.

Completely stunned he stuttered, "Wh… what was that for?"

"I was an idiot Jack. I want you back. Please, please tell me it's not too late?"

He took her face in-between his hands as he said, "You are without a doubt, the most insane, utterly frustrating, most… most gorgeous woman that I have ever meant, but…"

"But," she prompted?

"But somehow, I still can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really," she said as tears began to run down her cheeks?

His only answer was to kiss her.

Applauds broke out all over the lab. When Angela saw that Brennan was among them, she smiled and gave a brief wave before she focused all of her attention back on Hodgins.

**A/N: I know that was a long one right! Any way I felt it very necessary to fix my second favorite non-couple! If you still want this story after all that, you know what to do… **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox

**Chapter 6**

**Bigger than a Bread Box**

_**2 months later…**_

Her editors had been clamoring for another steamy love scene between Kathy and Andy. With her deadline looming on the horizon she sat before her laptop and waited for inspiration to strike. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as her thoughts drifted back to last night.

Suddenly art was definitely imitating life as her fingers flew over the keyboard, desperately trying to keep up with the images in her mind. As if mere thoughts had been enough to conjure him, her cell phone began to ring.

"I was just thinking about you," she said by way of greeting.

His voice turned husky as he asked, "Is that a fact?"

She smiled as she reread her last paragraph.

"Yup."

"Then why are you still at the lab?"

"Good point! I'm on my way out the door right now."

She could hear the promise in his voice when he said, "See you soon Temperance."

Angela had caught the end of the conversation, as she stood unnoticed in the doorway. She wasn't normally one to stay late but she needed to talk to her best friend.

"Leaving," she asked as she watched Brennan shut her laptop down?

"Yes, but you can still come in Angela, she said as she smiled at her. What are you doing here so late?"

"I needed to tell you something."

"Sounds serious," she said as her smile vanished.

"Yeah it's bigger than a bread box, or at least it will be," she said as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, and her hand came to rest on her still flat abdomen.

"I don't know what that means."

"I'm pregnant Brenn," Angela squealed.

Brennan's smile reappeared as she pulled Angela into her embrace.

"Two months right," Brennan whispered?

Angela could tell by her tone that it hadn't been a question.

Angela pulled back so she could see her face.

"How did… Never mind of course you knew! Something about my gait right?"

"Something like that."

Angela nodded until something occurred to her.

"So, wait a second here, you knew, but you didn't say anything? Why?"

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready. Was I wrong to wait?"

"No sweetie."

After a moment Brennan said, "So, how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know. I'm excited and terrified. Brenn, what if I'm not good at being a mother?"

"Ange you will be an amazing mother."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do."

As Angela hugged Brennan she realized just how good Booth was for her. In the two months that they had been dating Brennan had become better with people, and freer with her own emotions. It was an incredible change.

"We should sit," Brennan said.

"No, I know Booth's waiting for you."

"Ange…"

"I'm fine. Besides we both need to be getting home to our respective hot men!"

"Ok, but you call me if you need anything!"

"I will."

Brennan just gave her a look.

"I promise!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Later that night as Booth held Bones in his arms she said, "Angela is pregnant, and I told her that she would make an amazing mother."

Hearing the wistfulness in her tone Booth ventured, "You know Bones if you ever do change your mind about having children, you would be an amazing mother too."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course I do. You're already amazing with Parker."

"Thank you she whispered," just before her mouth covered his.

She trailed kisses from his mouth down to his stomach.

When he couldn't take her sweet torture any longer, he rolled her beneath him, and they spent the rest of the night making love.

**A/N: I know some of you were waiting for Bones to utter those three little words, and she will, but not just yet. However, if you want to hear them stay with me, and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bones might not be mine, in fact the show belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox, but sharing is caring right?

**Chapter 7**

**But I Hate Pie**

_**Another 2 months later… **_

"Want some Bones?"

Those three simple words, uttered in that husky tone of his, had successfully set her body on fire. Sweets had once said that Booth's continual offering of pie was a form of seduction, and he had been right.

Slowly she began to lean forward. When she was halfway across the table she stopped, and opened her mouth in a silent invitation.

Desire burned in the depths of his eyes as he brought his fork to her lips, and watched in awe as it disappeared into the velvety recesses of her mouth.

He went hard when her eyes slide shut. The woman was effortlessly sexy. He had to swallow twice before he could speak.

"Good?"

"Yes."

As soon as that word left her mouth she knew she was in trouble. She hated pie, because normally she didn't like cooked fruit, but as the crust melted on her tongue and the sweet taste of apples filled her mouth, she found herself more than willing to make an exception.

It was then that she realized that she hadn't felt normal for a while now. Standing alone a sudden change in palate wouldn't be a cause for concern, but there were other factors to consider. For two months she had been ignoring those signs, blaming her subtle symptoms on their current case.

Now she wasn't so sure.

He could sense the shift in her mood immediately.

"Hey what's going on in that beautiful head of yours," he asked as he gently caressed her face?

"What," she asked as she shook herself from her reverie?

"That was my question for you Bones. You just got that look on your face that you get when you figure something out."

"Actually, she said as she turned her cheek into his hand, I haven't figured anything out yet, but I do need to get back to the lab."

He could tell that she was worried. So, instead of fighting with her about going back to the lab, he just nodded his head as he said, "Ok."

He leaned back in his seat so he could get his wallet out.

She instantly missed the warmth of his touch on her face.

After he tossed some bills on the table he flashed a charm smile at her as he asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He waited for her to go before him so he could lead her out of the diner with his hand at the small of her back.

When they got outside she turned to face him.

"Booth I should go to the lab on my own."

Before he had a chance to protest she continued.

"There is nothing there that you can help me with anyway. You would just be bored."

Now she was worrying him. Whatever had occurred to her back in the diner was far bigger than the case they were working on. So naturally the last thing in the world he wanted to do was to let her go, but he knew that she needed him to.

"Being with you is never boring Bones, but your right you should go on your own. However, if you're not back in my arms by 11, I'll be coming for you."

Without another word she kissed him. When she broke the kiss she whispered against his lips, "See you soon Booth."

"11 o'clock Bones," he shouted after her.

She turned back and waved at him before she got into her car.

As she drove off, he kept watching until he could no longer see her tail lights.

**A/N: Ok so you all know where this is going, and if you want to meet me there you know what to do! Also, special thanks to BonesnBooth, csimesser1, CSINaomi, Dancing Phalanges, HollywoodDramaQueen, mustanggirlz07, SammieSpy, saturn567, TheBeatles772, and thewhiterose3. You guys rock! Your constant feedback is more inspiring than you could ever know!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 8**

**Newton's Third Law**

_**"Every action has an equal and opposite reaction." **_

As she drove away from the diner, she didn't have to look into the rearview mirror to know that he was watching her. Despite her best efforts, she had worried him. Between his damn infamous gut and his unnerving ability to read her, trying to keep things from him was always an exercise in futility.

However, she wasn't like him. She didn't possess gut instincts. She dealt in facts not conjecture, and that was why she couldn't bring herself to tell him what she had been thinking. She needed indisputable scientific proof first.

Still, as she stopped at a red light she couldn't prevent herself from glancing down at her stomach in trepidation. When the light turned green, she let out a sigh of frustration as she stepped on the gas.

One detour to a 24-hour pharmacy, and 20 minutes later, she was pulling into the Jeffersonian's parking lot.

As soon as she entered her lab she grabbed a sample cup and headed for the bathroom.

Before entering the stall to fill her cup, she uncapped and laid out all thirteen home pregnancy tests on a paper towel. When she came back out, she dipped all 13 sticks into the sample at once, and then proceeded to wait for the recommended timeframe.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

At 11:02 he found her sitting in her office with the lights off and her arms crossed under her chest.

She still looked worried.

"Your late," he said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You have no idea."

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her what she had meant by that as he began to move towards her, but he froze when he caught sight of her nearly overflowing trashcan.

"How many of those did you take Bones?"

"13."

He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but her tone and posture were screaming at him to stay away. When she got like this there was only one way to get close to her. He was going to have to pick a fight with her.

"Is there some kind of anthropological significance to taking 13 HPT's, or is this just your way of panicking?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. The title of chapter 9 is named after yet another wonderful song from Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. For those of you still waiting for her 3 little words, this one is for you…

**Chapter 9**

**Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me**

His words had there desired effect.

Her eyes were blazing, as she snapped, "I didn't panic!"

He just cocked his eyebrow at her.

She bounced out of her chair and marched right up to him. They weren't touching, but there was less than an inch of space remaining between them.

"In order for the results of an experiment to be considered valid, the results must be repeatable."

"I'm no expert Bones, but isn't taking a blood test the most accurate way to determine pregnancy? Besides, if you needed repeatable results, why didn't you just take two tests and then confirm with a blood test?"

"I took a blood test Booth," she said as she pointed to the small square patch of gauze on her arm.

That took the fight right out of him. He couldn't stop himself from touching her. His thumb slide over the gauze square in a tender caress.

His tone was gentle as he said, "Damn it Temperance you drew your own blood."

"I had to. 5 of the tests were negative and 8 were positive. That was hardly conclusive."

"So are you pregnant Bones?"

"What would you say if I was?"

"If the woman that I loved was pregnant with my child, how could I be anything less than thrilled?"

Her breath caught in her throat at his words. He hadn't said that he loved her since that night in the hallway of her apartment, but to be fair she hadn't told him at all. She closed her eyes and let out a silent sigh before she spoke.

"I'm pregnant Booth."

He pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know if I can do this Booth," she whispered against his neck.

He pulled back so he could look at her.

His hands framed her face as he asked, "Do you trust me Temperance?"

"Yes."

"Then I need you to believe me when I tell you that we can do this. We are partners Bones, and partners can do anything as long as they stay together."

She searched the depths of his eyes before she spoke.

"I believe you," she whispered before her lips covered his.

As he deepened the kiss she could feel him tugging at her shirt. So she broke the kiss and obligingly raised her arms above her head. After he tossed her top to the floor he dropped to his knees before her.

He whispered the word "Ours," before he pressed a soft kiss to her abdomen.

She dropped down to her knees too.

"I love you Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"And I love you too Dr. Temperance Brennan."

He pushed her back until he had her lying on the floor. As he looked down at her a slow charm smile spread across his face.

In response, she smiled her impish smile at him as she whispered, "Make love to me Seeley."

And that's just what they did for the rest of the night.

**A/n: Without CSINaomi, BonesnBooth, csimesser1, and Dancing Phalanges these last two chapters would not have been possible. CSINaomi, BonesnBooth, and csimesser1 spent a lot of time reading, and then rereading my work, and still managed to stay encouraging! Also the wonderful suggestions from CSINaomi and Dancing Phalanges gave me direction and focus. Thank you all so much! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. Also, I took a slight creative license, and borrowed from Pirates of the Caribbean, and It Takes Two.

**Chapter 10**

_**The Supersonic Squeal**_

Some time after she had fallen asleep, Booth had thankfully possessed the foresight to move her from the floor to the couch, and that was why she had a smile gracing her face as she began to wake up.

"Thanks Booth," she murmured as her hand reached out for him.

When she found nothing but empty space, her eyes flew open. A cursory search of the room confirmed that she was alone. However, she did notice a post-it note on the blanket that was covering her otherwise nude body.

The note read:

Bones,

Went to get breakfast. Be back soon.

Love,

Booth

Her smile was back in full force. She pushed the blanket off of her so she could get dressed, and that's when she saw it. There was a second note on her abdomen. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears when she read these words…

PS

I love you too

Suddenly the office door flew open. Bones had just managed to cover herself before a very exuberant artist breezed in.

"I just saw the G-Man leaving, so I figure that gives you about 20 minutes to tell me everything!"

"Is it alright with you if I get dressed first," Bones asked as she glared at her best friend?

"Sure," Angela said without any attempt to hide her glee, as she leaned against the door to close it.

"Things must be going good with Booth," Angela said with a smirk on her face as she watched her best friend retrieve her very scattered clothing.

"They are," Bones said as she pulled her pants up.

"How good"?

"Do you want precise details," Bones asked sarcastically?

"That's not what I meant sweetie. I just wanted to know if you told Booth that you're can't eat, can't sleep, reaching for the stars, head over heels in love with him yet! But if you'd rather talk about more sordid details, consider me all ears!"

Choosing to ignore the latter part of her friends request she cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I didn't use those exact words, but yes I told him," Brennan answered as she finished dressing.

Angela rushed over to Bones and pulled her into a tight hug.

The words, "I'm so happy for you Brennan," came out as a barely discernable squeal!

Even though Bones was returning her embrace, Angela could tell that something was off. She pulled back just far enough to see her face.

"Hey you got me kind of worried here. There isn't a reason why I shouldn't be happy for you, right?"

Her only response was to bite her bottom lip.

"Sweetie you are going to have to give me more than that to work with."

Knowing that she was going to have to tell her eventually, she took a deep breath before she said, "I'm pregnant."

With great effort she managed to keep herself from jumping up and down, and squealing for joy, because she knew that right now Brennan would not appreciate that particular sentiment. So, instead, she forced herself to proceed with as much caution as she was capable of.

"Booth knows?"

"Yes."

"And how does he feel about that?"

"The exact word he used was thrilled."

Now it was Angela's turn to bite her lip, only in her case it was to prevent an excited squeal from escaping.

"And how do you feel about this?"

As she recalled the words on the second note that Booth had left for the baby, a soft smile curved her lips. Despite not knowing how she felt about this, she did know how Booth felt, and for right now that was good enough for her.

"Honestly I don't know, but I do have 7 months to figure it out."

This time there was absolutely no quelling the squeal.

Abruptly Angela cut herself off.

"Did you just say 7 months?"

Bones groaned internally because she knew where this was headed.

"Yes," she whispered.

Angela was fairly bouncing now.

"So just to confirm, you are 2 months pregnant then?"

At this point Bones could only nod.

"That means that you conceived on the night that I told you that I was pregnant!"

A smug smile was on Angela's face as she concluded, "So in a roundabout way, I am responsible for this little tyke!"

She placed a gentle hand on her best friends still flat tummy as she said, "I have definitely earned the right to be your Godmother!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

When Booth entered her office she was working on her laptop.

He broke the silence by saying, "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I brought you two of your favorite muffins and some tea."

"Sounds perfect," she said as she shut her computer down.

He was studying her over the rim of his cup.

She was being too quiet.

After taking a sip of his coffee Booth said, "With Angela knowing about the baby, it shouldn't be too long before it's common knowledge."

There was concern in his eyes when he asked, "Are you ok with that Bones?"

"What makes you think that she knows?"

"Because Bones on my way back to you, a dog was howling for no apparent reason, so I could only assume that he was responding to a tone that no human ears could hear."

Bones couldn't help but to laugh.

"I'm only kidding, although it could have easily been true. However, I know that she knows, because I am Special Agent Seeley Booth, savvy?"

"You talked to her in the lab didn't you?"

A charm smile was on his face when he said, "Yup."

After a moment Booth tried again.

"Temperance, you still haven't answered my question. Are you ok with this?"

She knew that he wasn't just asking her if she was ok with everyone knowing about the baby, he wanted to know if she was ok with the fact that she was having a baby, having his baby.

That soft smile was back on her face when she whispered, "I will be."

**A/N: As always special thanks to the ones that I constantly send my work to before posting, you know who you are! Also, just thanks in general to everyone that is reading my story! If you want more you know what to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 11**

**Push Presents**

**Part 1**

_**Yet another 2 months later, on a Friday night, at 6:00 pm, after leaving the Jeffersonian. **_

As they pulled into the driveway his cell phone began to buzz. The text message said one simple word…

READY

"Babe if I asked, would you wear something special for me tonight?"

A sultry smile curved her lips as she inquired, "What did you have in mind?"

Without another word he whipped out a silk blindfold from his pocket.

She had no idea what to expect and yet she was completely turned on.

"I'm sooo game," she whispered as she leaned forward so he could secure the blindfold around her head.

He guided her from the car, to the inside of the house without incident. Silently he walked her down a long hallway, until he said, "Turn to your left." He allowed for her to move five more steps before he was whispering again.

"Stay right here."

Seconds later, she could hear him turning on the lights.

"Do you know what a push present is?"

"Not a clue."

She could hear him moving back towards her. Her desire was heightened by a certain sense of anticipation that only sensory deprivation can bring. Suddenly she could feel his arms wrapping around her from behind.

The well-defined muscles of his chest pressed into her back.

His hands moved in a gentle caress over her belly.

"A push present is..."

He paused as he placed a light kiss on that spot where the neck and the shoulder meet.

"...A present that a new father gives a new mother, when she gives birth to their child."

He placed another kiss just below her ear.

"Would you like to see yours now?"

"Yes."

When the blindfold came off, she couldn't believe what she saw. He had created an art studio for her. She was completely touched, and totally speechless.

Deciding to take advantage of that rare occurrence he said, "You haven't been painting. Being an artist isn't just what you do, it's who you are, and I love who you are. Angela we both know how ugly the world can get, and sometimes the job that we have only serves to reinforce that belief, making it too easy to forget that beauty still exists. I don't want you to forget that."

As she turned around to face him she flung her arms around his neck and pressed as close as her stomach would allow her to.

"You know Jack, it would be impossible for me to forget that, provided that I get to have you by my side to constantly remind me?"

"I'm yours for as long as you want me babe."

"Good, because I get the feeling that I'm going to want you for a long, long, long, long time," she whispered as her lips crashed down on his.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**7:00 pm, same night, back at the Jeffersonian**_

A piece of bone from the skull reconstruction that she was working on slipped from her usually very nimble fingers when she felt it happen.

For a moment a frown was marring her brow until she figured out what was going on, and then it was replaced by that soft smile of hers that was associate with all things baby related.

She placed her hand over her slightly rounded belly and waited. When she glanced up at the clock she realized that it was already 7:00. She had made a promise to Booth to be out of the lab by 7:30 for a pizza and movie night with Parker. She knew then that if the baby hadn't moved when it did, she would have been late.

Suddenly the fluttering was back.

"You truly are a Booth," she whispered as she moved her hand in a comforting circle on her tummy.

When she felt the fluttering again, she conceded, "Ok lets go home."

It was precisely 7:30 when she walked through the door to be greeted by a very animated 7-year-old boy.

"Hi Bones," he said as he flung his arms around her waist.

"Hi Parker," she said as she returned his embrace.

"You're right on time Bones," Booth said as he flashed a charm smile at her from the kitchen.

"Was there ever any doubt that I wouldn't be?"

Parker giggled as he loudly whispered, "Daddy said you would be late Bones."

"Et tu, Parker?"

Parker scrunched up his little nose and thought for a moment before he said, "I don't know what that means daddy."

"Never mind Parks."

After a moment Booth clapped his hands together as he suggested, "Parker why don't you go grab us some plates so we can get this party started?"

"Ok daddy."

As the boy ran off to the kitchen, Bones actually giggled.

Booth groaned as he pulled her flush against his chest.

"So now that you officially have both Booth boys in your thrall, leaving me without a single cohort, whatever do you plan to do with me next," he growled playfully into her neck?

"I could tell you, but actions always do speak louder than words," she whispered before she kissed him.

"Ready!"

Parker's disembodied voice had them jumping apart like guilty teenagers.

"We should go," she whispered.

"You're right, pizza for dinner and then Bones for dessert," he said in a husky whisper that was full of promise, before he turned on his heel and walked over to the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

They brought their pizza into the living room so they could start the movie.

Parker sat between them on the couch. After 30 minutes of viewing Parker looked over to his father with pleading eyes as he mouthed the word, "Now?"

Booth glanced over his son's head before giving his answer.

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's sleeping."

Parker tossed his head against the couch's back cushion, as he rolled his eyes in a disgusted fashion that only the very young are capable of.

Booth chuckled as he stood up. He lifted Bones from the couch and cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry Parker, if there is one thing that I've learned from Bones, it's that there's always tomorrow," Booth whispered as he carried Bones to their bedroom.

When he got back to the living room he sat beside his son so they could come up with a new game plan.

**A/N: Thank you for continuing to read my story. I've said it before and I will say it again CSINaomi and Dancing Phalanges are awesome! Any way, if you would like to know what happens next… you know what to do!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Warning Love Scene Ahead!**

**Chapter 12**

**Push presents**

**Part 2 **

Guilt became like a force of nature as it crashed down on her, pulling her back to consciousness. As her eyes snapped open she heaved a disgusted sigh. She couldn't believe that she had fallen asleep on the Booth boys!

As she rolled onto her side so she could face her sleeping partner, inspiration struck on how to start to make amends. With an impish grin on her face she began to press soft kisses onto his neck.

At first he knew that he was just dreaming about her, because he was always dreaming about her, but the sudden feel of her lips on his skin was very real. In that moment he was thankful for the first time in a long time that he was a light sleeper, because he knew that he was about to experience something far more erotic than even his fertile imagination was capable of coming up with.

"I have a confession to make Special Agent Seeley Booth," she murmured into his ear.

Desire for her pulsed through every nerve in his body. More than willing to play along with the scenario that she was weaving, he opened his eyes just enough to read the alarm clock.

"It's only 3:30 in the morning Bones, so you better have murdered someone."

"Worse, she whispered as she feathered kisses from his jaw to just below his ear. I sent my lover to bed without dessert."

"Hmm, that is a very serious crime Bones."

"I was worried that you might say something like that. Is there anything that I can do to lessen the charge," she whispered suggestively?

His eyes flew open. Brown orbs burned into blue.

"Are you trying to bribe a federal agent," he whispered in mock horror?

"Yes I am. So tell me Special Agent Seeley, did I just make the penalty even stiffer?"

"You better believe it, he growled playfully as he rolled her beneath him. You're looking at serving some very hard time here Bones!"

"So there wouldn't be any chance at getting off for good behavior?"

"Nope," he whispered as he gently nipped at her ear. I've never gotten off on good behavior."

His words sent a shiver of anticipation racing down her spine.

"Good to know considering that I've always found good behavior to be highly overrated any way!"

He groaned.

She giggled.

So, his lips covered hers, swallowing the sound of her throaty laughter.

With his hands and mouth he continued to pay homage to her body, devouring her as if she was the dessert that he likened her to last night.

Soon neither one was able to hold back as their bodies joined together in an effort to break the established laws of physics.

After their mutual releases had exploded through their bodies he held her in his arms. With are head pillowed on his chest she could hear his heart pounding. She placed a kiss over his heart before she whispered…

"I love you Seeley."

In response he gently kissed the top of her head. Just before they both drifted off to sleep the last words that she heard were…

"Love you more."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

At 5:55 she was up again.. Silently she rolled out of bed. After she got dressed she tiptoed for the door. As she continued to creep towards the kitchen, she found the lack of noise coming from the living room as a relief! She had successfully gotten up before Parker!

She put a pot of coffee on for Booth, then preceded to prepare breakfast for Parker and herself. She had just finished pouring milk into the second bowl full of their favorite cereal when Parker came bounding into the kitchen.

"Bones! What are doing up so early?"

She smiled at the excitement that she heard in his voice.

"I thought you might like some company this morning."

"You got up just for me," he asked in awe?

"Yup!"

Without further conversation he grabbed one of her hands in his, while the other one had a secure lock on his bowl of cereal, so he could lead her into the living room.

After they got settled on the couch, Parker turned the TV on. In seconds he had found his favorite cartoon. Bones ate a few spoonfuls of cereal before she spoke.

"Sorry about falling asleep on you last night Parker."

"It's ok Bones, daddy told me that sometimes pregnant ladies get very tired."

He looked away from the TV to give her a speculative once over.

"You aren't tired now are you?"

She smiled at him as she said, "Not at all!"

He grinned back at her as he snuggled up into her side.

Without hesitation she wrapped her arm around him, and they went back to watching cartoons.

Two hours later that's how Booth found the three most important people in his life, still snuggled up on the couch and watching cartoons.

He went into the kitchen unnoticed, got two cups of coffee, and then headed back to the living room.

"Good morning," he said softly from behind the couch as he placed a kiss on the top of Parker's head.

"Good morning daddy," Parker said without turning away from the TV.

"Good morning Bones," he said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head, before handing her the one cup of coffee that she was allowed to have per day.

"And good morning baby," the lips that had whispered that sweet morning greeting, had purposely brushed against her ear, as he leaned down to place his hand over her abdomen.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat.

Without moving away from her he directed his attention towards his son.

"So Parks is there anything that you would like to do today?"

Parker's head swung away from the TV so he could look at his father.

If Booth didn't know any better, he would have thought that the look of deliberation on his son's face before he answered was real.

"Could we go to the playground?"

"Works for me," Booth said.

"What do you think Bones?"

With both Booth boys flashing charm smiles and pleading eyes at her, she found herself powerless to resist them.

"That works for me too."

Booth clapped his hands together like he did last night.

"Sounds like we have a game plan then."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**After one breakfast, two showers, and 10 minutes of drive time later, they were at the playground. **_

It was the perfect fall day, the sun was out, there was a slight breeze, but it wasn't cold.

The place was packed. The parents filled up the benches and their children covered the equipment.

The only part of the playground that wasn't currently under assault was a twelve-foot high tube slide. And wouldn't you know that would be the 1st thing to draw the eye of an adventurous seven-year-old boy.

"Daddy I want to go down that!"

As Parker ran ahead to the monstrous slide, Booth and Bones followed along holding hands at a more sedate pace.

By the time they reached the slide Parker was already half way up the stairs.

"Wait for me Parks!"

Booth raced up the stairs behind his son while Bones stood at the bottom of the slide.

When Parker didn't immediately come rocketing down the tube, Bones figured that he must have gotten scared. When she tried to look up the tube to confirm her suspicion, all she could see was Booth squatted down in front of the opening.

"Hurry up Daddy," Parker whispered.

"I'm trying Parks!"

The zipper on his coat was caught in the material.

"We're gaining an audience," Bones yelled up the tube.

A small group of children had gathered around to watch Parker take on the monstrous slide.

Finally the zipper pulled free.

Booth pulled a small box out of the inner pocket of Parker's coat and handed it to him.

Both Booth's shared a grin.

"Showtime Parks," Booth whispered.

"I'm coming down Bones," Parker yelled!

In seconds Parker was at the bottom of the slide.

The small group of children that had assembled began to cheer. Parker had a huge grin on his face as he held out the box for Bones to take.

As she took the box from Parker she looked up at Booth. He was now sitting on top of the tube.

"Open it," he shouted down at her.

So she did.

It was a gold heart shaped locket. When she opened it up she saw a picture of Booth, Parker, and herself that Angela had taken already inside. She snapped the locket closed.

She leaned down and kissed Parker on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Your welcome," he said as he flung his arms around her neck.

As soon as he let her go, he hopped down from the slide to enjoy his accolades.

Suddenly Booth came speeding down from the top of the slide. He was able to stop himself by planting his feet on the wings at the bottom of the tube.

He flashed a charm smile at her as he asked, "Do you know what a push present is?"

She smiled back before she said, "I'm an anthropologist of course I know what a push present is."

He jumped down from the slide.

"Do you like it," he whispered?

"Yes," she whispered back as she handed it to him so he could put it on her.

He spun her around and swept her hair out of his way. Before he fastened the chain he pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"Look at that," Bones whispered as she pointed at Parker.

Booth looked over her shoulder to see a very pretty blonde girl talking to his son.

"That was very brave Parker."

Parker couldn't believe that Emily Jones was talking to him. She was the prettiest girl in his class!

He flashed a version of his father's charm smile at her before he said, "It was no big deal. I could take you down the slide if you want?"

She smiled back at him as she nodded her head.

Parker steered Emily towards the stairs of the slide with his hand at the small of her back.

"Like father like son," Bones whispered.

Booth spun her around to face him.

"Not even close", he whispered as he slowly bent his head down towards hers.

"I'm sooo over blondes," he murmured before his lips crashed down on hers!

**A/N: Wow another long one right! Any way I hope you all enjoyed that. As always thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: Bones is now 5 months pregnant and it's time for an ultrasound. At 5 months it is possible to determine the sex of the baby. The title of this chapter was inspired by ****Sleeping Beauty.**** Everybody remember when the fairies were fighting over the color of the dress? One wanted pink and the other wanted blue. Well that got me thinking, pink and blue are traditionally baby colors, so I went with it. Any way, on with the story. **

**Chapter 13**

**Make it Blue! Make it Pink!**

"Okay Temperance this is going to feel a bit cold," Dr. Morgan said in an apologetic tone just before she squeezed the gel onto her stomach.

Booth was sitting by her side holding one of her hands in his, tracing soothing circles onto her delicate skin, as they both anxiously watched the monitor.

When the sound of their baby's heartbeat broke the silence of the room, Booth released the breath that he didn't even know he had been holding.

"That sounds really fast, Booth whispered in awe. Is that normal?"

"Perfectly," Dr. Morgan said as she flashed a reassuring smile at them.

As Dr. Morgan moved the transducer across Temperance's abdomen the baby came into focus.

"Booth, look at what we made!"

Temperance turned away from the monitor to look up at him. She had a soft smile on her face and tears in her eyes. She was beautiful.

He never got to have this moment with Rebecca when she was pregnant with Parker. To be honest there were a lot of moments that Rebecca had denied him. But now he was getting a second chance with his Bones, the woman that he loved beyond all reason, and for that he was grateful.

He might never know what he did to deserve her, but he would make damn sure that he never gave her cause to regret choosing him. Wordlessly he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too," she whispered.

Their eyes caught and held, even as the doctor started to speak.

"Everything looks perfect! The baby is in the proper position, the placenta appears to be in great condition, and the fetal development is right on target."

Dr. Morgan moved the transducer again. A grin was tugging at the corner of her mouth. She loved this part!

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," they said in unison as their heads simultaneously snapped back towards the monitor.

**A/N: As always thanks for reading! If you are still with me and you want to know the gender of the baby, you know what to do! **


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox._

_**A/N: So the response to the last chapter was amazing! I know it was short and ended with the dreaded cliffhanger, but here is a nice long update to make up for it! **_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**What's in a Name?**_

"_Over here sweetie," Angela called when she saw her best friend walk through the door._

"_You haven't been waiting for too long have you," Bones asked as she sat down?_

"_Only long enough to know that if you're going to indulge in make out sessions like that, then maybe you guys should consider selling tickets, because that was totally hot!"_

"_Or maybe we should just invest in tinted windows!"_

"_Well you know what my vote would be!"_

_Their server picked that moment to bring their menus over. Her cheeks were flaming. _

"_Hi my name is Heather and I will be your server," the girl fairly squeaked as she handed them their menus._

_Bones didn't even bother to look._

"_I'll have a burger, fries, and water please."_

"_Really," Angela whispered in shock? _

"_I know, I've become a prisoner to pregnancy cravings, eating all sorts of things that I would never normally touch, believe me I disgust myself, but the Booth boys are enjoying it!"_

"_I'll have what she's having," Angela said on a giggle as she gave their menus back to the poor flabbergasted server._

_Angela waited until they were alone before she asked, "So how did the doctor's appointment go?"_

"_Fine."_

_Angela heaved an annoyed sigh. _

"_You're going to make my ask aren't you?_

"_Yup!"_

"_Is it a boy or a girl?"_

_Apparently their server was striving for the gold medal in the worst timing ever Olympics, because she was back with their drinks at yet another importune moment._

"_Will you be needing anything else," Heather asked._

"_No thank you Heather," Angela said through clenched teeth._

"_That wasn't very nice," Bones said as she watched Heather's hasty retreat._

"_I'll make sure to leave a big tip."_

_Bones took a sip of her drink to purposely drag out the suspense._

"_Brenn!"_

"_It's a girl Angela."_

_Angela's hand immediately flew to her own belly._

"_I can't believe that we are both having girls! Have you picked out a name yet?"_

"_Lexie."_

"_Any historical or anthropological significance behind that choice?" _

"_Sentimental actually."_

_Angela hadn't been expecting that response. She swallowed back a squeal. If she wanted her friend to elaborate she was going to have to give to get._

_Angela took a sip out of her drink before she hedged, "Did I ever tell you how I choose my daughter's name?"_

"_No, you only told me what her name was." _

"_Well sweetie, my daughter's name came to me the same way that mine did, in a dream. It was really trippy too. It was like I was inside of a painting. The scenery was done in vibrant colors and very skilled brushstrokes. I was walking in a field where the sun was shining but it didn't feel warm, and the grass was swaying but there wasn't a breeze. Off in the distance I could see a little girl kneeling in a patch of dirt holding a watering can. I kept walking until I was standing in front of her. When I asked her what her name was she looked up at me. She was gorgeous. She had ebony hair and bright blue eyes. Wordlessly she smiled at me as she tipped her watering can forward. Suddenly a giant flower sprang up from the dampened ground."_

"_A Lily," Temperance finished for her._

"_Yes, and I had that dream the night before I had my ultrasound."_

_Heather was back with their food. Wordlessly she placed it on the table and than scurried away before she could incur further wrath._

_Brennan raised a single eyebrow at her best friend._

"_Fine a really, really big tip," she murmured as she ate a fry._

"_Good," Brennan said as she took a big bite out of her greasy burger._

_Angela took a bite out of her own burger as she waited to see if Brenn would reciprocate by telling her story. However, when it became clear that Brenn had no intentions of making this easy, impatience won out, causing her to drop her attempted pretense, and go for the direct approach!_

"_So how did you pick your daughter's name?"_

_Brennan took a deep breath as she prepared herself to tell her best friend about the same memory that she had shared with Booth last night._

_**Flashback…**_

_While Temperance was sitting up on her bed waiting to be tucked in, she started to read her bedtime story on her own. Soon, she became oblivious to her surroundings, utterly caught up in a world of castles, magic, evil queens, white knights, and fair damsels, finding it all to be wonderfully ridiculous._

_Christine paused in the open doorway of her 5-year-old daughter's bedroom._

"_I have something for you Temperance," her mother said in a soft singsong voice. _

_She jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, snapping her book closed at the same time. She had a sheepish grin on her face when she meant her mother's eyes._

"_What is it," Temperance managed to whisper? _

_Christine laughed as she began to move towards Temperance's bed._

"_This is Alexis, but I always called her Lexie, Christine whispered as she whipped the doll out from behind her back. She was mine when I was your age, so I thought now would be the perfect time to give her to you."_

_After Christine had gracefully settled herself onto the mattress, she held the doll out to Temperance. _

"_She is beautiful," Temperance whispered as she took the doll into her arms._

_Christine smiled at her._

"_Would you like to know what the name Alexis means Temperance?"_

"_Yes mommy."_

"_It means protector or defender, Christine murmured as she caressed her daughter's cheek. Lexie will keep all of your secrets safe."_

"_That's silly mommy. Dolls can't protect anything because they aren't real."_

"_Temperance there is no better way to keep a secret than to whisper it into the ear of someone (when she saw that her daughter was about to protest again she quickly added) or something, that cannot speak."_

_Unable to find any flaws in her mother's logic Temperance smiled as she whispered, "Thank you for the doll."_

"_You're very welcome! Now, where did you leave off in your story?"_

_Temperance found the page that she was on in her book, and they took turns reading until Temperance's eyes became droopy._

"_Time to go to sleep," Christine whispered as she rolled out of the bed. The book was placed on the nightstand and the light was turned off._

"_Good night Tempie," Christine said as she pulled the covers up to Temperance's chin, and placed a light kiss on her forehead._

"_Good night mommy."_

_Christine paused in the doorway again._

"_Love you."_

"_Love you too."_

_**End flashback**_

"I had that doll for ten years. When I was brought into foster care my first day there was also the first day of a terrified 6-year-old girl. Her name was Maggie. That night she was watching me as I held Lexie in my arms. So, I gave her the doll after I told her the same thing that my mother had told me, what the doll's name was, what it meant, and that she would keep all of her secrets safe_. _Thank you Temperance, were the first words that Maggie spoke in that house."

"Wow sweetie!"

"Besides, Brennan added as she wiped the tears from her eyes, needing to shift the conversation away from her childhood, Lexie is also a fitting name, because Booth's greatest quality is his protective side, and I hope that our baby inherits that from him."

"Well, I would say that she has a pretty clear shot at that, because Booth isn't the only one that has a protective side!" 

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

Booth couldn't believe that they were having a girl! Visions of blue eyes, auburn hair, and a version of his charm smile flashed through his mind. 

"Lexie Booth," he said aloud in a tone full of reverence! He couldn't wait until he got to hold her in his arms!

He still had a smile on his face as he drove across town to pick up his son. When he pulled into the driveway Parker came running out of the house.

"Daddy," he cried out in excitement as he flung himself into his father's awaiting arms!

"Hey Parks! Are you all set to go?"

"Yup!"

"Not without this you aren't," Rebecca called as she walked towards them! 

"Thanks mommy," Parker said when he saw his overnight bag in her hand.

"You're welcome. Now why don't you go get into the truck Parks?"

"It's a SUV mommy," Parker said so matter of factly that Booth had to cough to cover his laugh. The kid was getting to sound more and more like Bones every day!

"Ok, go get into the SUV so I can talk to daddy."

"Fine," Parker groused as he took his bag from his mother's hand.

Rebecca waited until Parker was out of earshot before she asked, "So, how did the ultrasound go?"

"It was amazing! He flashed a charm smile at her as he continued, Bones and Lexie are doing perfectly!"

"Oh my God, you're having a girl! That's amazing!"

She hugged him.

"I'm happy for you Seeley, she whispered before she pulled away. I mean it. You look so, I don't know, I think blissful would be the word! Dr. Brennan really is good for you!"

"Thanks Becca."

She nodded.

After a moment she began to feel a little awkward, making her nervous, causing her to blurt out, "So, have a good weekend."

"Are you dismissing me Becca?"

"You better believe it; I've had enough heartfelt moments with you for one day!" 

He chuckled. 

"You're just mad because you had to say something nice about Bones!"

"What can I say, I don't like her so it irks!"

"Well I'm not a fan of Captain Fantastic either!"

"I know!"

They shared a smile.

In that moment Booth knew that even though they might never be friends, they were at least moving on to mutual understanding, and it was kind of nice. 

"Bye Rebecca," he said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Bye Booth."

"Bye mommy Parker said."

"Bye Parks! Love you."

"Love you too!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

They had gone about a mile out when Parker asked, "Daddy could the doctor tell if the baby was a boy or a girl?"

"Yeah, Parks it's a girl."

Booth took Parker's moment of silence as disappointment.

"Come on Parks having a girl around will be great! She will lo…"

"It's not that daddy."

Booth glanced over at his son.

"It's just that I don't get to see you very often and the baby will get to see you all of the time and I guess I'm just scared that you will forget about me!" 

Parker's voice broke at the end of his rushed confession. Hearing that Booth immediately pulled over to the side of the road. Sweets had said that something like this could happen, and if it did the only thing that he could do about it was to reassure his son that he was loved. 

Booth unbuckled his seatbelt so he could pull Parker into a hug. 

"I could never forget about you Parker! I love you and there isn't anything in the world that could ever change that."

He pulled away so he could see his son's tear stained cheeks. He wiped the remaining tears away with his thumbs as he asked, "You got that?"

Parker could only nod his head as he tried to calm himself down. 

"What… about… Bones," he hiccupped?

"Parker there is more than one kind of family. There is the family that you are born into, and then there is the family that you are a part of just because you are loved, and Bones loves you very much!"

Parker thought about that for a moment. Then he was nodding his head again as if he had decided something.

"Ok, Parker said as he sniffed. Let's go home." 

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

Later that night when Bones and Parker were cuddled up on his bed, taking turns reading his bedtime story he asked, "Bones would you mind if I called you mommy?"

Bones stopped reading mid-sentence.

"Do you want to call me mommy?"

"We are family right," Parker whispered?

"Yes."

"And you love me," Parker said as he played with her locket. 

Bones smiled because it wasn't a question. 

"Very much Parker!"

"So can I," he whispered?

"Yes," she whispered back as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good!"

They read until Parker became too tired to go on.

"Ok, it's time for you to go to sleep Parker."

She placed the book on his nightstand and then she turned out the light.

"Good night Parks," she whispered.

"Good night mommy."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat. There were now three other little words that had the power to melt her heart! After spending the majority of her life feeling unwanted, having the unconditional love of the Booth boys was wonderfully overwhelming!

Before Bones could roll herself out of the bed, Parker said, "Wait, I didn't say good night to the baby yet!"

She watched as he kissed his finger tips, before he pressed them to her belly as he whispered, "Good night Lexie!"

And just like that, there were three more.

**A/N: Once again thanks to everyone that is reading and reviewing! Special thanks to Emily who is my emotional barometer (if I can get her to tear up than I know I'm getting something right, and I mean that in the best way possible)! And as always, another special thanks is going out to Dancing Phalanges, because she is my reciprocating sounding board! PS. Reviews are exactly my brand of heroin (Oh yes I have read the Twilight saga and I saw the movie)! **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. 

**Chapter 15**

**What to Expect When Bones is Expecting**

Booth and Bones were lying in bed. She was tracing lazy circles on his chest while he read excerpts from What to Expect When You're Expecting to her.

"See Bones it's right here in black and white! You're five months, so I should be able to feel her moving now."

"Booth I've only been 5 months pregnant for a week. Besides, Lexie isn't moving around right now, but she is pressing down on my bladder. Be right back."

When she got back from the bathroom Booth was still flipping through the pages of the book.

She paused in the doorway. As she watched him, admiring his symmetrical features, it came without warning. Utterly engulfing desire. More than want, it was like she was a livewire, and her body was crying out, needing to be grounded by him.

"You're sexy when you're brooding."

He glanced up from the book.

"Bones are you trying to seduce me?"

She shrugged.

He watched as she sashayed across the room with that impish grin on her face.

"Bones?"

"It depends," she whispered as she crawled back onto the bed.

The glint in her eyes and throaty tone of her voice had his blood rushing to his lower extremities.

"On what?"

She feathered kisses along his jaw line, pausing at his ear to murmur, "If it's working?"

"It's not."

Although he loved her games, he would never know how he managed to turn her down in such a plausible tone. Honestly, the alter boy in him was prepared to be struck down by a bolt of lightning for his blasphemy!

She studied his face for a moment.

"Hmm, then no."

Belying her words, her mouth blazed a path from his throat to his chest.

"How about now?"

He had to swallow twice before he could answer.

"Nope," he replied in a husky whisper.

Her lips moved lower. As her hands journeyed down his chest she could feel his muscles contracting beneath her fingertips.

"Now," she asked in a silken whisper?

He took a shaky breath, desperately trying to force oxygen into his lungs.

"Not yet."

She was becoming frustrated by his ironclad control.

"Booth did you get to the part in the book that talks about how pregnancy can increase the sex drive?"

He nearly lost it. The loose grip that he had on the book tightened until his fingers turned white.

"Incredible, the fifth month of pregnancy really is full of all kinds of possibilities."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, my knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor, are you more interested in theory or practice?"

He flashed her a charm smile as he said, "I'm interested in you Bones."

Her impish smile returned.

She couldn't resist saying, "Sooo, now right?"

He groaned as he pulled her into his arms, and when his lips crashed down on hers the book tumbled unnoticed to the floor.

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

_**Next Morning At the Jeffersonian**_

"You want me and Booth to take Lamaze classes with you and Hodgins?"

"I know it's a little early Brenn, but it's not unheard of."

"I…"

"Wait! Before you decide, you should know that the instructor uses techniques from couple's yoga, which as we all know is practically sex with clothes on!"

"Why do you assume that would be a selling point?"

"Are you trying to tell me that it's not? Because we both know that you are at the stage in pregnancy where hormones are raging! In fact I'm willing to bet that you're pretty hard-pressed to not want to be hard pressed by Mr. F.-candy whenever he is in the vicinity!"

She blushed, as she recalled in blissful detail just how intense last night had been. She would never admit it out loud, but she truly did hate that Angela was right about this!

"I love it when you do that," Angela said as she smirked!

"I'll talk to Booth."

"You'll do better than that sweetie."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Angela just smiled.

"Ange…"

"See you at 8:30 at the YMCA tonight sweetie," Angela said as she spun on her heel and headed for the door.

"I didn't agree to this."

Without turning around she said, "Yeah, but I thought you would say yes, so I already signed you up."

"Hold it!"

Angela froze. Slowly she turned back around to face her best friend.

"When did you sign us up Angela?"

"Brenn this instructor is really hard to get…"

"When?"

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Three months ago."

"Ange…"

"Hey," Booth called from over Angela's shoulder.

Angela let out a sigh of relief as she turned to face him.

"Booth your timing couldn't be better! You two have a great lunch and I will see you tonight!"

She smiled as she maneuvered around him to get out of the office. He knew something in her tone had been far too sweet not to be sinister, and one look at Bones's face confirmed it.

"Sooo, what was that all about?"

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm soooooooo sorry about the long wait! I hope you are all still with me! Up next Lamaze class! I will update much sooner this time. I promise!!!!!! **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 16**

**It's Easier to ask for Forgiveness than Permission**

Booth stood in the doorway waiting for an answer.

Her cheeks had turned pink and her chest was heaving.

She was sexy when she was mad.

"She signed us up for a Lamaze class."

He took a single step into her office, and then kicked the door shut behind him.

"Isn't it a little early for that?"

Her eyes were blazing now.

"That's not even the point Booth! She did it without asking!"

He took a cautious step forward, holding his hands out in a placating gesture.

"She's Angela."

"How is that even a valid argument?"

He flashed her his charm smile.

"How is it not?"

"So what are you saying? You think I'm over reacting?"

He took another step forward.

"Yes, but I get it. You hate it when you're not in control."

Immediately feeling defensive, she crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"That's perfect Booth! So tell me is there anything else about me that you don't like?"

"Easy Bones. I didn't say that I didn't like it. As a mater of fact, it's one of your more endearing qualities."

He took another step.

She watched him with a weary eye as she uncrossed her arms.

"Sooo, what about my original question Bones?"

She sighed in frustration.

"Apparently it's not unheard of."

He moved again until he was standing in front of her.

She knew that he was going to touch her and it wasn't fair! She didn't want to be soothed right now; she just wanted to be pissed at Angela for what she had done! But if he touched her…

Gently he pressed a hand to her rounded belly.

Even though she had been expecting it, her breath still caught in the back of her throat.

Their eyes locked.

She didn't want to give in, but she knew it was a losing battle.

She placed one of her hands over his.

"You want to go to this class don't you Booth?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Not always."

He smiled at her.

"Bones I think it would be good for us to take this class."

Knowing that he wanted this made it impossible for her to say no. So, there it was, she had officially lost the battle.

"Ok, lets do it."

She was giving in? He had been prepared to beg her, and she was giving in! A part of him refused to believe it.

He raised a dubious eyebrow as he asked, "Really?"

She just smiled at him as she pulled him down by his tie for a kiss.

His Bones was forever surprising him, and as he deepened the kiss he prayed for that to never change.

**bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

"Ready sweetie?"

She glanced up from her laptop.

Angela was standing in the doorway.

She shut her laptop down.

"Yes."

Angela sighed.

"Still mad at me?"

"No."

She got up from her chair and grabbed her coat.

"Plan on giving me more than one-word responses any time soon?"

She smiled.

"Where are Booth and Hodgins?"

Angela smiled back.

"Cute sweetie. They are waiting for us by the platform."

She nodded. When she tried to leave the office Angela blocked her path.

"Are we really ok?"

"We will be."

Angela nodded.

They began to walk towards the platform.

"Hey Angela?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"My last response had three words."

Angela rolled her eyes.

"Smart-ass."

**A/N: Ok so don't hate me! I know I said I would update sooner than the last time, and that didn't happen. Also, I promised you a Lamaze class… So here is the thing what I am posting now is only a part of what I had planned on posting. It was getting really long and needed to be split up! The good news is that I am nearly done with it. I know you hate me right? Look for some reason this chapter (for the most part) was reluctant to take form. However, I think it might help if you feed my withering muse and ego some reviews ;) **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. The song that Booth sings to his Bones is I want you, I need you, I love you by the King of Rock 'N' Roll Mr. Elvis Presley! Also, the mentioned lecture is real, I found it online.

**Chapter 17**

**Lamaze is Officially Hot**

**8:30 at the YMCA**

The room was small, bright, and packed. Four other couples were already seated on the thickly padded floor mats. So they took the last two empty spots on the end.

"Good evening, a very pretty blonde woman called as she strolled into the room. My name is Harmony and I will be your Lamaze instructor for the next few weeks."

She took a moment to scan the group.

"Traditionally Lamaze classes promote natural childbirth. However, most instructors, myself included refuse to take a hard-line on the use of drugs. I've had two kids and I felt that the use of an Epidural was necessary on both occasions. So at this point if you are wondering what I promote that's simple, I promote knowledge. It is my job to prepare you for labor, and to give you the facts that you will need to make informed decisions regarding said labor. Remember nobody knows your body better than you do."

She clapped her hands together.

"Ok people we are going to take this nice and slow. I want to start with introductions. First names only for security purposes please, and then we will end the class with a few exercises!"

The introductions flowed from left to right. The class consisted of…

Todd and Lisa, Frank and Nora, Dan and Michelle, Randy and Lyn, Angela and Jack, and Seeley and Temperance.

"Nice to meet you everyone!"

"Now, please help your partners up so we can get started."

When everyone was standing Harmony smiled.

"I'll never be able to stress this enough, but people proper cervix alignment is crucial! With that said is everyone ready to go back to middle school?"

"I don't know what that means," Bones whispered a little too loudly into Booth's ear.

"Neither do I," he whispered back.

There were several other murmurs of agreement.

"Allow me to clarify then. I'm sure you all remember your first slow dance?"

Everyone nodded.

"And how was that."

"Awkward as hell," Angela said.

Harmony smiled.

"Angela right?"

"Yes."

"Why was it awkward?"

"It was awkward for a lot of reasons.

"Give us a few."

"Well for one, I was taller than him so he was eye level with my chest."

There were a few nostalgic giggles from the woman that had shared the same experience.

Angela smiled.

"But I think what I remember most was just how rhythmically challenged he was.

She laughed.

"We basically swayed from side to side trying not to step on each other."

"Precisely! Thank you Angela. Ok people time to recreate that first slow dance."

"Ladies get your arms around your guy's neck."

Without hesitation Angela flung her arms around Hodgins neck.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. As he pressed his forehead to hers he whispered, "Too bad I'm not eye level with your chest".

"No joke, the view has grown far more spectacular since 7th grade!"

He groaned.

"I bet. Still the view I have of your mouth holds some promise, plus I can always work my way down…"

She shivered in anticipation as his voice trailed off.

"Later," she whispered back with unmasked desire in her voice.

"Yes! Everybody, this is how you should be positioned!"

After all the couples complied Harmony said, "Now sway."

Booth eagerly pulled his Bones into his arms. Her soft curves molded into his hard planes perfectly. As they rocked back and forth he began to softly hum to her.

She pressed a little bit closer to him. Soon she couldn't help but hum along.

As they continued to move around the floor his humming turned into singing…

_Hold me close, hold me tight_

_Make me thrill with delight_

_Let me know where I stand from the start_

_I want you, I need you, I love you_

_With all my heart_

_Ev'ry time that you're near_

_All my cares disappear_

_Darling, you're all that I'm living for_

_I want you, I need you, I love you_

_More and More_

The other couples broke out in applauds.

Angela whistled and Hodgins yelled out an awed, "Dude!"

Bones kept her eyes on Booth. Her cheeks had turned a light pink.

"I love it when you do that," he whispered as he caressed her face.

"And I love you," she whispered back as she turned her face into his touched and pressed a soft kiss to his wrist.

"Beautiful, that's what it's all about people, connecting with your partner," Harmony said!

She smiled.

"Everybody back to the mats please."

She waited for everyone to get back on the mats before she spoke again.

"I'm not going to lie to you people. Labor will be hard, not just physically but emotionally. Sometimes things can go wrong, but even if they don't I can promise you that you will need each other. So, this next exercise will help you to connect with your partner and bond with your baby."

"Guys I need for you to sit behind your ladies."

She waited for them to move.

"That's right you need to have one leg on each side of her."

"Ladies your back should be against his chest."

"Good."

"Now guys with both hands you will be rubbing her belly in soothing circles."

As Booth's hands moved over her stomach in slow, gentle circles her eyes drifted closed and her head lolled back against his shoulder.

"Like that Bones?"

Before she could answer she felt Lexie shift.

Her eyes popped open.

Booth froze.

"Did you feel that," Bones whispered.

"Yeah."

She kicked again.

"Lexie," he whispered.

This was the moment that he had been waiting for! Finally getting to feel his second child moving beneath his hand was just as wonderful as he thought it would be!

She kicked again.

He glanced over at Hodgins.

"First time," Hodgins asked?

"Yup."

Wordlessly they bumped fists.

Angela and Bones shared a soft smile.

"Time to add some breathing into the mix everybody," Harmony said.

She demonstrated a few times before the class joined in.

"Heeheehee whoooooooo. Heeheehee whoooooooo."

When she walked past Angela and Hodgins she gave them praise before moving back up the line, "Great job!"

"You hear that, Hodgins said with an infectious grin on his face! I'm King of the Lamaze class!"

The exercise continued for about 5 more minutes and ended with light stretching.

Harmony smiled.

"

All right everyone, that's it for tonight. Great class, and I will see you all next week!"

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

At the same time they were leaving the YMCA a man was leaving the bar from across the street.

When he saw her, his eyes burned with rage and betrayal.

"Slut!"

He took a few steps backwards and bumped right into the hooker that he acquired for the night.

"You ok baby," she whispered in a very practiced sultry voice?

"I'm fine," he hissed as he roughly grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged her to his car.

**Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb**

They drove back to the Jeffersonian.

After Angela and Hodgins got out of the SUV Bones rolled her window down.

"Hey Angela?"

She spun back on her heel.

"Yeah sweetie."

"I'll see you tomorrow evening at 7:30."

Alarm bells sounded off in Angela's head.

"What are you talking about Brenn?"

"There is a lecture tomorrow. It's called Inside and Outside the Law: Anthropological Studies of Authority. The author, Olivia Harris, will present it."

"No way!"

Bones smiled.

"Well I thought you would say yes, so I already signed us up."

Hodgins coughed to cover his laughter.

Angela glared at him.

"Now we are balanced," Bones said.

"Even Bones," Booth helpfully offered.

Angela couldn't help but laugh!

"Ok sweetie you win! See you tomorrow."

Booth waited until Angela and Hodgins were in their car before he pulled out of the parking lot.

When they hit a red light Booth looked over at his Bones.

"Thanks Bones."

"For what?"

"Tonight. I know you w…"

She silenced him by placing one finger over his lips. She then grabbed one of his hands off of the steering wheel and placed it over her belly.

"I should be the one thanking you! Tonight was amazing. You were amazing! So, thank you Booth."

Lexie kicked.

They shared a smile.

The light turned green.

**A/N: Remember that part in Hook where everyone had to clap to bring Tinker Bell back to life? Well your wonderful reviews brought my withering muse back to life! Thank you all so much! I hope this chapter was worth the wait! And if you want to know who the mystery man is stayed tuned. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**AN: It is not a true B&B tale without an element of danger. In the last chapter a new character was introduced. This chapter is dedicated to establishing his development because he will be showing up again. Also, what you need to know about this chapter…**

**Timeline: It is set a little bit before last chapter and runs until it overlaps and goes from there, and whenever (except for when he sees her outside of the YMCA)Temperance is mentioned in this chapter she is nothing more than a hallucination, part of his psychosis. **

"_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before."**_

_**Edgar Allan Poe**_

**Chapter 18**

**All That We See Or Seem Is But A Dream Within A Dream**

She watched him as he walked through the door. Ten Bells was her usual haunt and she definitely hadn't seen him in here before. There was something very elemental about him. Like a jungle cat he conveyed a sense of barely leashed power.

She was immediately intrigued.

He made his way to the bar.

His fluid movements emphasized the play of his muscles beneath his fitted shirt.

He sat on a barstool.

As soon as he had a drink in his hand he spun around on his stool.

He began to survey the room with his eyes.

She smiled because she knew that look.

He was trolling.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**One hour later… **

Their eyes locked again.

She got up from her table.

There was an exaggerated sway to her hips as she headed for the bar.

She sat on the empty stool beside him.

"This is the part where you buy me a drink."

He smiled at her.

"Is that a fact?"

She returned his smile.

"Absolutely! Judging from the way that you have been staring at me for the past hour, you owe me."

"Can't argue with that. What are you drinking?"

"Cranberry Vodka."

He motioned for the bartender and when he had his attention he ordered her drink.

"I'm Ginger by the way."

He nodded.

"And you are?"

"Since when are names necessary in your line of work?"

His tone wasn't condemning just genuinely curious. It occurred to her then that this guy was either a cop, or a regular John. Maybe both. In any event, finding out wasn't worth the jail time.

The bartender placed her drink in front of her.

"Thanks for the drink," she said as she picked it up and turned to leave.

He grabbed her wrist.

"How much?"

She glanced down at her wrist.

He didn't let her go.

So he was going to push it. She took a deep breath. If he could call her on her profession she would call him on his.

"100 dollars an hour, and that's the discounted rate for our boys in blue."

"I'm not a cop."

"But you are a regular?"

He let her wrist go.

"You could say that."

"Then you can still have the discount."

"Lets go."

He hopped off of the stool and was heading for the door before she could even respond.

She chugged her drink and slammed her glass down on the bar before she rushed after him.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

At the same time that he was leaving the bar a group of people were leaving the YMCA from across the street.

When he saw her, his eyes burned with rage and betrayal.

"Slut!"

He took a few steps backwards and bumped right into the hooker that he had acquired for the night.

"You ok baby," Ginger whispered in a very practiced sultry voice?

"I'm fine," he hissed as he roughly grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged her to his car.

It was like someone had flipped the switch. Gone was the charming man from the bar. Here be the beast!

The hold he had on her arm as he rushed her towards his vehicle was uncomfortable, easily bordering on painful.

She was aroused.

"You like it rough don't you," she purred as he pressed her into the side of his car?

He just looked at her.

"It's okay baby, I like it rough too."

He whipped the car door open and pushed her down onto the seat.

She smiled up at him as she swung her long legs into the car.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

They coasted through another green light.

"So where are we going," she asked as she looked out the window searching for street signs and familiar landmarks.

He didn't answer.

She glanced over at him.

His jaw was clenched and his grip on the wheel was tight.

"Relax baby," she whispered as she ran her hand over his thigh.

Slowly he turned his head towards her.

The look in his eyes caused her blood to run cold. In her line of work she had experienced a few occasions in which she had seen that look before, and that look only belonged to the most violent of criminals, unredeemable monsters that didn't possess any of the emotions associated with the human condition.

She forced a smile on her lips.

"Sorry," she whispered as she yanked her hand away.

When his focus was back on the road she forced air in and out of her lungs. She was trying not to panic, but she never ignored her instincts, and right now they were screaming at her to run away.

Mercifully they caught a red light.

She reached for the door handle.

She was fast but he was faster.

His fist connected with her cheek with enough force to cause her head to slam into the passenger side window.

She lost consciousness.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

He took her to a heavily wooded area.

There were only two other cars in the motel's parking lot. One belonged to the extremely hard of hearing owner and the other belonged to a barely functioning alcoholic.

He had picked this place for its isolation and privacy.

She regained consciousness as he hauled her from the car by her hair.

She started screaming for help.

Frantically she clawed at his hand and kicked her legs, but she couldn't break away, he was too strong.

He shoved her into his room.

Tears were streaming down her face.

Her throat was raw from screaming.

"How long did you wait before going to him?"

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about," she sobbed!

He spun away from her and slammed the door shut.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered.

Slowly he turned around.

His gaze settled on the small table and empty chair that were just to the left of where she was standing.

She scanned the room for a weapon.

"Temperance didn't you know that I was coming back for you?"

Temperance just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Better pay attention," Temperance warned.

But Temperance's warning came to late.

He turned right into the lamp that was being swung at his head.

He crumpled to the floor.

She ran for the door, but before she could open it, his hand locked around her ankle like a vice.

She screamed.

He jerked her down to the floor.

Before she could move he was on her, yanking her up by her hair.

As soon as he had her on her feet he shoved her into the very door that she had tried to escape through.

"Say you're sorry!"

When she didn't respond right away he flipped her around so she was facing him.

He slammed her head back against the door.

"Say you're sorry."

"Fuck you," she hissed!

She spat in his face.

He dislocated her thumb.

The pain from her thumb radiated all the way up her arm.

"Say you're sorry."

"No," she managed to choke out!

He dislocated her index finger.

When she refused again he popped her thumb back into its joint.

She screamed.

"Say…"

"Sssorry!"

He set her index finger.

She nearly blacked out.

He grabbed her by her triceps and spun her away from the door.

He moved her towards the middle of the room, continuing to back her up until her legs bumped against the mattress.

"Now tell me that you love me."

"Please…"

"Say it!"

Unwilling to face further torture she quickly complied.

"I love you," she said in a broken whisper.

He pushed her down on the mattress.

"I promise, I won't tell a soul! Just please, please let me go!"

"Never," he whispered fiercely before he placed a possessive kiss on her forehead!

"Why are you doing this," she cried?

He didn't answer her.

Before another word could cross her lips, his hands wrapped around her slender throat and he squeezed.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

At first she fought against him with everything she had.

She clawed at him and bucked wildly beneath him in an effort to throw him off.

Soon she was coughing and gasping.

Her arm stretched out for the phone on the nightstand, but she couldn't reach it.

Her strength was fading.

She began to feel cold.

He watched as the life slowly drained from her eyes.

For a moment, he saw her as his beloved Temperance, dying beneath his hands.

His grip tightened.

When she was finally still, he rolled out of the bed.

He stared down at the floor as he whispered, "You know why I had to do that right?"

Temperance got up from the chair and moved across the room until she was standing behind him. Close but not touching.

"For the same reason that you killed all of the others, because I needed to be punished, and I still do."

They booth looked at the dead hooker.

"I'm carrying his child."

He closed his eyes, pained by her words.

"If I have the baby I'll never be yours."

He opened his eyes.

"You still want me don't you?"

He could hear the pout in her voice.

"Of course I do!"

Her lips were mere inches from his ear as she whispered, "Then what are you going to do about it?"

**A/N: Ok that granted that was dark, but I think this twist makes the story far more interesting. If you agree and want to know what he will be doing about it, let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 19**

**He is Where Her Heart Is**

_**One week later…**_

"Can I get you two anything else?"

"I could go for a piece of cherry pie Millie," Booth said as he flashed his charm smile at the waitress.

"Make that two please."

"You got it sugar."

Booth was smiling when Millie walked away.

"What?"

"I just can't get over you liking pie Bones!"

"Don't get use to it Booth, this is all your daughter's doing, I still hate pie!"

"Give it time, and I guarantee that it will grow on you."

"I doubt it."

He leaned halfway across the table.

"Everything happens eventually Bones."

She leaned in the rest of the way.

"Can't argue with that," she whispered.

His lips brushed against hers as he whispered, "Did I just win?"

She slowly ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

He groaned.

She grinned as she replied, "Yeah I must be having an off day."

He ran the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip as he said, "That's all right Bones, I still love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

He smiled.

Their eyes locked.

What passed between them was a slow seduction, each of them silently willing the other to be the first to submit to their mutual passion.

Millie stood less than a foot away, transfixed! The scene unfolding before her was to potent to ignore.

When she could no longer stand the wait she cried…

"Are you going to kiss the girl or not?"

A light blush spread across Temperance's cheeks.

Without taking his eyes off of his Bones he said, "As a matter of fact I am."

When his lips covered hers, the waitress sighed in satisfaction.

The couple didn't notice.

She smiled as she placed their pies on the table and left them to it.

A few minutes later, Bones broke the kiss.

"If we keep this up the pie will get cold Booth," she murmured.

He frowned as he reluctantly leaned back in his seat.

"You're right Bones. So, for now, I will just have to settle for my second favorite dessert."

The husky quality of his tone made her pulse race.

Promise burned in his eyes as he whispered, "Luckily, there is something to be said for anticipation."

She watched as he took a bite of his pie. She took a deep breath. Needing to change the subject she hedged…

"Booth I've been thinking…"

He glanced up from his pie, waiting for her to continue.

"You know how we have been talking about getting a bigger apartment?"

"Yeah."

She took another deep breath.

He took another bite of his pie.

"Maybe we should consider getting a house instead."

He nearly choked.

When he could speak he asked, "Bones, are you getting domestic on me?"

"No!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's your daughter's doing," she whispered.

He smiled.

Suddenly unable to look him in the eyes, she lowered hers as she continued…

"Every child deserves to have a home of their own, not something that is rented."

"Look at me Temperance."

When she didn't, Booth gently lifted her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

There were unshed tears in her eyes.

He hated to see her cry. Desperate to sooth her, he whispered…

"You're right Bones, and that isn't our daughter's doing, it's all you! If you want a house, we will get a house."

Her tears began to fall as she whispered, "Really?"

He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Really. Like I've told you before, I'm all in Temperance."

She nodded, clearing her throat before she spoke again.

"There is an open house tomorrow."

He chuckled. He wasn't surprised. His Bones would never drop a bombshell without being ready for the fallout.

"Of course there is, and we will be there, I promise. Now eat your pie before it really does get cold Bones."

This time it was Booth watching as Bones took a bite of pie.

Her eyes closed in bliss.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones."

"I think you were right about pie growing on me."

He was relieved to see a smile back on her face.

"Would you look at that. Right twice in one day! I'm on a roll."

Her eyes flew open.

"Speaking of things that you can roll, we've only done that once today. Didn't you say that I was your favorite dessert?"

He groaned as he slapped some money down on the table. Clearly, her pregnancy hormones were going to be the death of him, but he couldn't think of a better way to go!

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Millie smiled as Booth and Bones left the diner.

"I told you that they would rush out of here together! You owe me 10 bucks Rose!"

"Damn! When I saw those tears, I was convinced that she would bolt without him!"

Millie frowned as she took the money.

"Now that I have won, I guess there is no harm in telling you. Never bet against those two Rose, if you ever need proof that there is a sure thing in this world, something that was always meant to be, they're it! He is where her heart is!"

"What a load! Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound right now? Besides Millie, what could you possibly know about sure things? You've been divorced three times!"

Millie smiled as she replied, "You are assuming I married for love. I'm a 72-year-old devout Catholic! I married for sex and babies! Besides Rose, I must know more than you think! I got your 10 bucks didn't I?"

Rose stuck her tongue out.

Millie chortled.

"Now mind your elders and go buss their table!"

Rose was grumbling to herself as she went off to do Millie's bidding.

"Consider it a gift, their great tippers," Millie added, cheerfully rubbing salt into her wound, because she knew how much Rose hated bussing tables!

As the bells above the door chimed Millie turned to greet the customer. When she saw who it was, a shiver of fear raced down her spine. This man had been coming in for about a week now, which was more than enough time for her to determine that something was very off about him.

He sat down at the counter.

She walked over to take his order.

"What can I get for you today sir?"

He flashed her what was probably meant to be a disarming smile, but it quickly became the opposite when it failed to meet his eyes.

She inwardly cringed.

"Well Millie, I could really go for some cherry pie."

**A/N: Well there you have it, finally something new ****J**** I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I really did miss you guys so very much! Special thanks to everyone that was still willing to jump back on board with me and thanks to any new readers. Any way please let me know what you think of the new chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 20**

**Follow the Yellow Brick Road**

_**Two days later…**_

"Sweetie I have that sketch you wanted."

Brennan jumped at the sound of her best friend's voice.

Angela smiled as she entered the office.

"Writing naughty emails to Booth again?"

"No."

"Too bad, at least that would have been interesting."

"Are you that bored Angela?"

"To be fair Brenn, you and Booth are anything but boring. I swear you guys solved the energy crisis for not just a town of, but the entire Midwest!"

She blushed, not because she was embarrassed, but because that's what thoughts of Booth did to her.

"What about you and Hodgins?"

"Our spark is enough to power Las Vegas, night and day, from now until the end of the world!"

"Impressive, but not Noble Prize worthy like me and Booth are!"

Angela laughed.

"I can see the inscription now…"

"For innovative plowing techniques!"

Brennan frowned.

"I don't know what that means. I thought we were talking about sex, not farming."

"Plowing can be used as an euphemism for sex sweetie."

"Oh," she said as she nodded her head, immediately accepting the explanation.

Angela grinned.

"Anyway, here is that sketch sweetie," Angela said as she handed it over.

Brennan studied the picture.

"Good work Ange. Based on the tissue depth markers, this is accurate."

"She was a pretty girl," Angela sadly added.

"Yes she was."

"And young," Angela said as she placed a hand over her rounded tummy in a protective gesture.

Brennan glanced up from the picture.

"Angela we will figure this out."

"I know sweetie."

"So, what were you looking at earlier?"

More than the tone of her voice, it was the look in her eyes that told her how much Angela needed to change the subject.

Obligingly, Brennan said as she turned her monitor towards Angela, "I was looking at this…"

Angela couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my God," she squealed!

**A/N: Sooo, what's on the monitor? If you want to know, you know what to do :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.**

**Chapter 21**

**All In**

"Sweetie, are you and Booth getting a house?"

_**Flashback…**_

_**24 hours earlier**_

_She would never say it, but he knew that she was disappointed. Due to an unexpected break in the case, they had missed the open house, but what his Bones didn't know was that he had a surprise for her._

_He stole a glance at her._

_Her eyes were closed._

_After he turned onto Bells Avenue he said, "I'm sorry Bones."_

_She opened her eyes. _

_Her brow furrowed as she asked, "For what?"_

"_For not making it to the open house."_

"_Booth it wasn't your f…"_

"_But the good news is, he said cutting her off, I can offer you a private showing."_

_Immediately, her gaze shifted to the windshield, and there it was, the house that she had wanted to see!_

_He pulled into the driveway._

_Her eyes lit up as she turned to face him._

"_How," she whispered?_

_He flashed her a charm smile as he turned off the SUV._

"_I made you a promise Bones."_

_She raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue._

_He shrugged his shoulders._

"_When I knew we were going to miss the open house, I called the realtor. She told me that no one had made an offer yet, so I asked for the owner's information. As it turns out we know him."_

"_Who?"_

"_Sam Cullen."_

"_You're amazing Booth."_

"_It's about time you admitted that!"_

"_As if you don't hear it enough," she said as she tapped his Cocky belt buckle with her index finger._

"_But I only want to here it from you Bones."_

_She smiled her impish smile, the one that he knew so well, as she leaned forward._

"_You're amazing Booth," she murmured just before her lips crashed down on his._

_Moments later, with great reluctance, he broke the kiss. _

_Her forehead was still pressed against his when he said in a husky whisper, "The keys are in the mailbox."_

_She leaned back so she could see his face._

"_Do you still belive that there is something to be said for anticipation?"_

_The fire in her eyes was burning him from the inside out._

_He swallowed hard before he answered._

"_Yeah it's frustrating as hell," he said as he flung his door open._

_She laughed as he got out of the SUV._

_He slammed the door shut._

_When she caught up to him, he was pulling the keys out of the mail box._

_He turned to face her, jingling them in one hand._

"_Ready Bones?"_

"_Yup."_

_As they walked towards the house, his hand came to rest on the small of her back._

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

_He watched until they entered the house, then he forced himself to drive away at a sedate pace, but his rage wasn't so easily denied. He punched the steering wheel, over and over and over again, until his hand bled, and then he stopped._

_He knew that he couldn't claim her now. _

_For a moment he focused on nothing but the pain of his hand as he flexed it in and out of a fist._

_He was the one in control! He had a plan, and he would not deviate from it._

_Slowly, he let a very deep breath out. _

"_Soon Temperance, you will be mine," he whispered._

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

_Booth closed the door behind them._

_She took a few steps forward._

"_Tell me about the house Bones."_

"_Well it has two stories, four bedrooms, and two bathrooms."_

"_Go on."_

_She smiled._

_She started to spin in a slow circle, pointing to the other rooms…_

_Utility room, kitchen, dining room, and living room, she ended the circle facing a window._

_She walked over to it, and he followed. _

_He pulled her against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Look," she whispered as she pointed out the window to the playground across the street._

"_Parks would love that," he murmured into her ear._

"_I know."_

_He gently nipped her ear._

"_This place is perfect Booth."_

_He turned her around so he could see her face._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely!"_

_It was his turn to raise his eyebrow._

_She lowered it with her fingertip as she whispered, "I'm all in too Booth."_

_He grinned. _

"_Follow me," he whispered as he grabbed her hand._

"_Where?"_

"_Upstairs."_

"_Booth…"_

"_We can't have world renowned Dr. Temperance Brennan being wrong."_

_She stopped in her tracks._

"_What are you talking about?"_

_He turned to face her._

"_You said that this place is perfect."_

"_And," she challenged?_

"_That's impossible Bones." _

"_Why," she asked as she caught the gleam in his eyes?_

"_Because, we haven't christened the bedroom yet."_

"_What about anticipation?"_

"_Screw anticipation."_

_She smiled._

"_No, that's what you will be doing with me."_

_He groaned as he pulled her into his arms._

_As it turned out, several other areas of the house would be christened long before they ever made it up the stairs._

_**End Flashback **_

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

"Nope."

Angela frowned.

"Then w…"

"We already bought it!"

"Oh my God," she squealed again!

"That's amazing sweetie!"

"No it's perfect, or at least it is for me and Booth."

"Is there something wrong with that sweetie?"

"Yes."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Yes."

Angela sighed.

"Well?"

She grinned.

"I need a favor Angela."

**AN: Do I have your attention yet? Two cliffhangers in a row! Shame, shame on me! I had planned on putting in a few more details, but this story is already close to the end as it is, so I thought why rush it?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.**

**A/N: For having to suffer through all my random thoughts for the master plan, BonesnBooth, this one is for you.**

**Chapter 22**

**Sticks and Stones and Dinosaur Bones**

_**Four days later…**_

"So what's the surprise daddy?"

"If I told you Parks, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I know, I just hate surprises."

Booth glanced over at his son as he said, "No you don't!"

Parker had a sheepish grin on his face as he meant his father's gaze.

Booth's eyes shifted back to the road.

"Well, now that you know that I really don't hate surprises, how about a clue?"

"Ok," Booth said as they stopped at a red light.

Parker couldn't believe that he was giving in so easily!

Booth turned to look at his son.

"Parker your clue is that…"

He paused for a dramatic effect.

"It's a really big surprise!"

"That's not fair daddy!"

"Neither is trying to fool your father."

Parker stuck his tongue out.

Booth returned the gesture.

The light turned green.

Two blocks later they turned onto Bells Ave.

Immediately recognizing the street name, Parker asked, "Are we going to the playground?"

"Maybe later," Booth said as he pulled into a driveway.

"Who lives here," Parker asked as Booth turned off the SUV?

"We do."

"You bought a house? Is Mommy here? Do I get my own room?"

Each question had been fired off in rapid succession.

Booth chuckled as he said, "The answer to your first question is yes, as for the last two, lets go find out."

Parker was out of the SUV in a flash.

Booth caught up with him at the door.

Before Booth could put his key into the lock, the door swung open.

"Hi mommy," Parker cried as he flung his arms around her.

"Hey Parks," she said as she returned his embrace.

Over Parker's head blue orbs meant brown.

"Hi," she mouthed to Booth.

He smiled as he mouthed "Hey," back.

As soon as she let him go Parker asked, "Can I see my room now?"

She smiled.

"Sure."

She took his little hand in hers as she lead him over to the stairs.

Booth closed the door behind him before he followed his three favorite people up the stairs.

Bones opened the first door on the right.

Parker's jaw dropped when he saw the huge dinosaur mural.

Two Pteranodons flew over a watering hole where one Triceratops, one Parasaurolophus**, **and two Iguanodons were drinking, while a Tyrannosaurus watched them from the tree line.

"Did you do this mommy?"

"No, but I had Angela paint it for you."

"Awesome!"

As he walked into his new room he noticed the display case that was just to the right of the mural.

Inside of the case there was a skull from a Pteranodon, a horn from a Triceratops, and some teeth and a claw from a Tyrannosaurus.

He turned back to look at her as he asked, "Are these real?"

"Yes, I got them from an old friend of mine."

"A paleontologist?"

"Yup."

He ran over to her, hugging her again.

"Thank you so much mommy! I'll be the only kid in my class with real dinosaur bones! Can I take them to school?"

"I don't see why not."

He squealed.

"That reminds me, she said as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, you need to call Angela to thank her for the mural."

He grinned as he took her phone and pressed 2 on the speed dial.

As Parker happily chatted away on the phone, Booth and Bones slipped out of the room.

"So, Booth said as he closed the door behind him, I never saw those bones before."

She turned to face him.

"They didn't arrive until after you went to get Parker."

"From an old friend right?"

"Yes."

"Guy?"

She took a step towards him.

"Jealous?"

"Should I be," he asked in a husky whisper?

The look in his eyes had desire pooling low in her abdomen.

"I didn't sleep with him if that's what you're implying."

"For the record I didn't ask, but good."

He growled the last word as he pulled her against him, and claimed her lips for his own.

**A/N: So no dreaded cliffhanger this time! But where do we go from here? If you want to find out, you know what to do!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.**

**A/N: Bones is now one week away from being 7 months pregnant, making Angela just one week away from being full term!**

**Chapter 23**

**A Family Tradition, Part One**

_Ding…Dong!_

"Coming," Booth called!

"Forget your keys again Bones," he yelled as he unlocked the door.

He laughed.

"Admit it, pregnancy brain does exist, and you got it," he gleefully teased while turning the doorknob!

When the door swung open, he was looking into a familiar pair of blue eyes, but they didn't belong to his Bones.

Despite bearing a striking resemblance to her mother, Bones had inherited her father's eyes, and a softer version of his determined jaw line.

"Hey Max, come on in."

"Thanks."

As Max stepped across the threshold he said, "Just so you know, that argument will never fly with Tempe, because scientifically speaking, there is no such thing as pregnancy brain, but between you, me, and the fencepost, I have to disagree."

"Her mother had it both times," he added as he walked past Booth.

As Booth followed Max into the living room, he prepared himself to handle Max's unexpected presence like usual, with cautious optimism, in that he didn't know why he was here yet, but he was still willing to hope that it would work out for the best in the end.

After Max was seated on the couch Booth asked, "Want a beer?"

"Sure."

As Booth headed towards the kitchen he said, "Bones should be home soon."

"I didn't come to see her."

Booth pulled two beers from the frig before returning to the living room.

"Here you go," Booth said as he handed one of the beers to Max.

"Thanks."

Booth nodded as he sat down beside him.

"Settling in all right?"

Booth glanced at the seven boxes that were piled by Max's end of the couch.

"Yup. These, Booth said as he pointed to the boxes, are the last and the heaviest ones that we have left. My goal for today is to get through them before Bones tries to do it on her own."

"She's stubborn like her mother."

Max's grin was bittersweet as he took a pull from his bottle.

Slightly worried now, he had to ask, "Why are you here Max?"

"You're direct, I've always admired that about you Booth! But you don't need to worry. I'm here because I have a present for my granddaughter, and I could use some help carrying it in."

**A/N:I skip a week of updating and then have the audacity to leave you with this! What can I say, I'm cruel, but if you wish to soften my heart and learn what the gift is, please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: Special thanks to BonesnBooth for keeping me honest, and to csimesser1 for keeping me encouraged.**

**Chapter 24**

**A Family Tradition, Part Two**

"Booth I need you to lift your end a little bit higher, so I can tilt mine."

"Good enough," Booth asked in a slightly strained voice as he complied?

"Perfect," Max grunted.

After they made it up the stairs, they headed straight for the third door on the right.

"Where do you want this," Max asked as they entered the baby's room?

"Against that wall," Booth said as he tugged on his end to indicate the desired direction.

After they had pushed it against the wall, Booth said, "Looks good."

"Solid Oak," Max replied as he ran his hand over its smooth surface.

Booth nodded.

Max cleared his throat.

"So, about those seven boxes…"

"Yes?"

"Do you need any help unpacking them?"

Booth grinned.

"Absolutely."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

The third box that he opened was filled with framed pictures.

Booth pulled one of Parker, Bones, and himself out of the box.

He smiled as his thumb traced over her cheek.

As soon as he placed it on top of the entertainment center, Max stopped working on the bookcase that he had been assembling.

"She looks so much like her mother."

Booth looked over at him.

"I wasn't surprised by that, given that Christine looked just like her mother, it was probable that her genes would be dominant over mine."

As if he had never spoke, Max went back to working on the bookcase.

Sensing that he needed that distraction, Booth didn't say anything as he took another picture out from the box.

A few minutes later Max continued…

"Christine's mother didn't like me at all, she thought I was a bad influence."

Max chuckled.

Booth froze.

The underlying sadness in Max's tone, hadn't failed to catch his attention.

Slowly, Booth turned around so he could see him.

Max kept working as he said…

"Which wasn't anything I hadn't told her myself, over and over again, but we were in love, and even though things turned out the way that they did, I don't regret a single second of the time that we had together. Christine was the love of my life, as I suspect that my daughter is yours."

"She is."

Max nodded, but he didn't look up.

"Could you kill for her?"

"Yes."

Finally, Max stopped working on the bookcase.

Suddenly cold blue eyes, locked on steadfast brown.

Sadness turned to steel as he pressed, "Without hesitation?"

Booth took a step towards him.

"Max taking a life should never be easy or casual, but if Temperance's life was in danger, to protect her, I could and I would kill for her without a second thought."

Max's eyes warmed as he smiled.

"Fair enough."

Max secured the last shelf.

"Where is this going?"

"Over there," Booth said as he pointed.

After Max put the bookcase in the corner he asked, "What's left?"

"Just these two boxes that need to be brought upstairs to her office."

Without another word Max grabbed one of the boxes and headed towards the stairs.

Booth shook his head as he picked up the other one.

"Score one for cautious optimism," Booth muttered before he followed Max upstairs.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

"Thank you for your help today," Booth said as they headed back down stairs.

"My pleasure."

When Max cleared the last step, he glanced at his watch.

"It's getting late, I should get going."

"I'll walk you out."

As Booth followed Max to his truck he said, "I think you should stay. I know Bones would love to see you."

"Can't," Max said as he swung his door open.

"Would you do me a favor though," Max asked as he leaned over the driver's seat to grab a tape from the passenger's side.

"Sure."

'Make sure she watches this first," he said as he handed the tape to Booth.

"Will do."

"Thanks."

Booth watched as Max got into his truck.

"Bye Max."

"See you later," Max replied as his truck roared to life.

Max allowed for Booth to take a few steps before he called out, "Hey Booth?"

"Yeah," he called back as he turned around?

"Take care of my daughter, she means the world to me."

"Me too Max."

Satisfied, Max gave a nod before he pulled out of the driveway.

Booth watched until he couldn't see the truck anymore, then he smiled as he whispered, "Score two."

**A/N: Sooo what's on the tape? If you really want to know, then stay tuned for part three. PS reviews tend to make me update sooner. Double PS, consider it a belated birthday present (I turned 22 on the 26th****).**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 25**

**A Family Tradition, Part Three**

"Sweetie what are you still doing here," Angela asked as she waddled into Brennan's office?

"I'm waiting for the intern to get back with my damn key."

Angela grinned.

"You forgot your key again! Isn't that the 5th time this week?"

"No!"

Angela raised her eyebrow.

Brennan sighed.

"It's the 4th."

"So, Dr. Temperance Brennan is human after all!"

Brennan's brow furrowed.

"Of course I'm human Angela."

Angela gave her an incredulous look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you messing with me Brennan?"

She grinned.

"Maybe a little."

"Impressive! However, I know that you're just trying to change the subject."

"Are you using psychology on me?"

Angela smirked.

"Maybe a little."

"All right, I'll chew, why would I want to change the subject?"

"It's bite Bren, you'll bite," Angela corrected on a laugh.

"Any way, the reason that you would want to change the subject, is because prior to now, you were blessed with a very mild pregnancy, but currently you are suffering from pregnancy brain."

"I don't know what that means."

"Pregnancy brain is a form of memory loss solely associated with pregnancy."

"Angela there is no scientific link between memory loss and pregnancy."

Angela uncrossed her arms so she could waggle four fingers at her best friend.

As Brennan rolled her eyes, the formerly MIA intern came barreling into her office.

Scott Emerson was new, young, and gorgeous.

Angela gave his 6 foot frame an appreciative sweep. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, high cheek bones, a sensual mouth, chiseled jaw, a peek a boo dimple, cleft chin, and a muscular build.

"Sorry for interrupting, he said as he flashed an apologetic smile, revealing his dimple, but I figured that you would want these right away."

Brennan leaned forward to take her keys.

"Thank you Mr…"

"Scott Emerson" Angela quickly supplied.

Brennan shot a quelling look at the artist before she finished, "Emerson."

He smiled as he placed her keys in her hand.

Angela noticed that his fingers had lingered for longer than necessary.

"Is there anything else you need me to do for you tonight Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan leaned back in her chair.

"Nope, you're free to go."

He nodded.

Brennan's focus shifted back to her work.

Angela frowned when she caught the brief flash of disappointment in his eyes.

"Have a good night then."

"You too," she absently replied as she began to close the files on her laptop.

"Good night Angela," he said as he turned to leave.

"Night."

When he was gone Angela said, "Sweetie I'll be right back, don't leave without me."

Brennan glanced up with a raised eyebrow.

"I left my purse in my office."

"Ok," Brennan murmured as she clicked send on the email that would remind herself to Google pregnancy brain.

*******

When Angela left the office she closed the door behind herself.

Emerson was already halfway across the lab.

She took a few steps away from the door before she called, "Hey Romeo," to Emerson's retreating back.

He froze.

"Yes I'm talking to you Emerson."

Slowly he turned to face her.

She didn't speak again until she was standing right in front of him.

Even though Angela had to tilt her head up to meet his gaze, she still managed to sound intimidating as she asked, "You do realize that her Prince Charming has a gun right?"

**A/N: As always special thanks to BonesnBooth, csimesser1, and mustanggirlz07. You guys are the key to the master plan, that I have once again spread out into the promise of yet another chapter. Also, thanks in general to everyone that is reading and reviewing. However, based on stats, it appears far more people are reading then are reviewing. So, to find out what is on the tape, I would like to get at least 10 reviews on this chapter. …Please? **


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: Necessary Repost! So I have mentioned this before, but I will say it again, there are certain people who endlessly support me through my writing process, and I am beyond thankful for them. So when it was brought to my attention that a line I had wrote didn't quite work, I reread it and found that I concurred. I dedicated myself to correcting the issue and feel that the end result was better for it, and I hope you give it a 2nd**** chance. Special thanks to: BonesnBooth, mustanggirlz07, and csimesser1!**

**Chapter 26**

**A Family Tradition, Part Four**

"I'm home," Bones called as she closed the door behind herself.

"Hey Bones," Booth yelled back.

"Where are you," she asked as she kicked one of her shoes off?

"Kitchen. Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah…"

After she had removed her other shoe, she sighed in relief.

"Could you get me a bottle of water," she asked while she shrugged out of her jacket?

"You got it."

They met in the hallway.

With a beer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, he leaned in to kiss her.

She immediately melted into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

After the kiss had ended on its own accord, he murmured, "I'll never get tired of this."

"Tired of what," she asked even though she already knew the answer?

"Kissing you."

Her hands slide from his neck to his shoulders.

As she slowly rose up on her toes, she deliberately pressed every inch of her body into his.

He groaned.

When her lips were a breath away from his ear she whispered, "For the record Agent Booth, she paused to lightly nip his ear lobe, I might feel the same way about you."

Before he could form a coherent response, she began to move.

As she purposefully brushed her body down the length of his, he came perilously close to losing control.

When her feet were flat on the floor she grabbed the water bottle from his hand.

Leaning back so she could see his face had been a mistake.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat.

The searing look in his eyes was nearly her undoing.

"Might," he growled?

Flashing him an impish grin, she answered the challenge in his tone, with her own brand of stubbornness…

"Yup."

As soon as that word left her mouth, she spun on her heel and quickly headed for the living room.

He caught up to her in two steps.

"Well, he said as his hand came to rest on the small of her back, you leave me with no choice but to keep on trying until you are sure!"

She laughed.

"Good plan, because as you know, the results of an experiment are only valid if they are repeatable."

He grinned because the last time that she had said those words to him, was when she had told him that she was pregnant.

"I remember," he whispered as his hand shifted from the small of her back to rest on her rounded tummy.

She placed her hand over his.

As they entered the living room Bones gasped in surprise.

She slipped out of Booth's embrace as she moved forward.

The bookcase had been assembled and stocked, and all of the pictures had been unpacked.

However, it was the latter that had really captured her attention.

Some of the pictures were placed, others hung, but each one served to fill the void in the room, that Temperance had recognized, but until that moment couldn't name. Shots of herself with Booth, Parker, the squints, her father, Russ with his girlfriend and kids, all of them lead to one absolute truth, they were all family, and all of them were necessary in their own ways to her wellbeing.

She didn't voice that revelation.

Instead as she made her way towards the couch she said, "Wow it looks like you were busy today."

"Actually I had some help. Your father was here and…"

As she sat on the couch her eyes instantly settled on the tape that was sitting on the coffee table.

She froze.

"He left that for you," he finished as he sat down beside her.

"Listen Temperance if you need to watch this on your own…"

"Stay."

Their gazes locked.

The silent plea in her eyes tore at his heart.

He gently brushed the back of his hand over her check.

"Ok."

He grabbed the tape from the table.

Barely breathing, she watched him as he popped the tape into the VCR.

When he was back by her side, she wordlessly took his hand.

After giving a reassuring squeeze, he pressed play.

**A/N: So, I didn't get those 10 reviews, I only got 7, but that is at least one more than I usually get, so I decided to post anyway. However, as you can tell by yet another cliffhanger, my magnanimous streak is overshadowed by pettiness. If you review I promise to work on that.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Things to keep in mind: This update starts with the tape. Anything in italics is from the past. For the first few minutes that Booth and Bones are watching said tape, there is sound but no picture. Also, in case any one didn't know or doesn't remember ( I know I didn't, but mustanggirlz07 did) Max's alias was Matthew, so in this chapter I'm calling him that.**

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 27**

**A Family Tradition, Part Five**

_Her eyes were on him as he stood behind the tripod._

_Matthew frowned as he turned the camera on, because to the very depths of his soul, he knew that this was a bad idea._

_Christine sighed._

_She knew that he didn't want to do this, and she could even understand why, but this wasn't about them, this was for their daughter, and it was important._

"_Is the camera on?"_

_Without looking up he replied, "Yes."_

_In an effort to get him to look at her, she needled, "Tape in?"_

_Refusing to take the bait he answered, "Yup."_

_Undeterred she pressed, "Are…"_

"_I got this Christine!"_

_He hadn't meant to snap at her, but he was furious, and he was terrified of what could happen. To him, saying your goodbyes, just putting the thought out there that you might not make it back, was like asking for trouble. And if anything ever happened to her…_

_Suddenly she was laughing._

_His head snapped up._

"_You got this," she repeated on a laugh?_

_He crossed his arms over his chest._

_Abruptly, she stopped laughing as she got up from her chair._

_He clenched his jaw as she moved towards him._

_When she was standing in front of him, she reached a hand out to his face._

_As her fingertips traced over his jaw line, he relaxed beneath her gentle touch._

"_Dammit Christine!"_

"_Just thought you should know that the cap is still on," she whispered before her lips crashed down on his._

_With a groan he pulled her closer._

_As if she were boneless, her body molded to his. _

_When the kiss finally ended, they were both panting._

_Their foreheads were still pressed together when she murmured, "Please?"_

_When he moved his hand up to cup her face, he felt the tears on her cheek._

_He leaned back so he could see her face._

_As he wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, he whispered, "Ok."_

"_Ok?"_

_He nodded._

_She smiled._

"_Thank you," she said as she pulled him down for another kiss._

_All too soon she was pulling away from him, and walking back to the chair._

_After taking a deep breath, he removed the lens cap._

_***_

When Booth had pressed play the screen had remained black. He had nearly grabbed the remote to try fast forwarding the tape, but had paused when Christine started to speak. Leaning back, he had wrapped his arms around his Bones and held on tight.

Now, after a whispered "thank you," the first thing to come into focus was an empty chair. Seconds later, Christine came into the frame, and sat down on the chair.

***

"_Temperance, if you are watching this, I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you, to celebrate the pending arrival of your daughter." _

_She paused for a dramatic effect._

"_Surprised I know?" _

_She flashed a mischievous grin._

"_Don't be. I have an explanation, and I have a gift."_

_In a stage whisper she said, "Pan over Matt," as she gestured to the right._

_As the camera shifted to the right, a solid oak cradle came into view._

_It looked like a miniature four post bed with rails. _

_There was a pod of eight dolphins carved into the headboard, and a single dolphin carved into all five visible sides of the cubes that topped the posts._

"_This cradle was handmade by your great, great grandpa Frank, for his daughter Sara. After Sara, it became a tradition for the cradle to be passed down to the women in the family. It has belonged to my mother Sophie, me, you, and now it will belong to my granddaughter."_

_Her voice caught on granddaughter._

_After clearing her throat, she continued as she leaned forward._

_Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and her voice was impassioned when she said…_

"_Temperance, even though I have no idea what your accomplishments are, I have no doubt that they are vast. So you should have no doubts, that I'm so very proud of you. I love you, and when my granddaughter is old enough, you make sure that she knows the same."_

_A single tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed her fingertips._

"_Goodbye Tempe," she whispered before pressing them onto the camera lens._

_***_

As the screen went black again Bones and Booth sat for a moment in silence.

Finally, without looking at him she said, "That cradle is beautiful."

He gently turned her face towards him as he replied, "That cradle is here."

She nodded.

"I want to see it," she whispered.

"Ok."

After helping her up from the couch, he followed her up the stairs.

When they reached the baby's room, he stopped in the doorway, watching her as she moved towards the cradle.

As her fingertips traced over the inlaid dolphins on the headboard, she repeated her earlier sentiment, "It's beautiful."

"Sure is," Booth softly called from the doorway.

She turned her head over her shoulder.

His eyes were fixed on her.

"Your not even looking at the cradle."

Wordlessly he entered the room.

As his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, he murmured into her ear, "That too."

Abruptly changing the subject, she said…

"I saw the date on the screen. It was made the day of the night that she died."

His arms tightened around her.

"I miss her Booth."

"I know."

"Come on Bones," he said as he grabbed her hand and lightly tugged her towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To thank your mom."

Normally she would have argued with him, stating that when someone died, they were gone, so there was no point in talking to a slab of granite, but not tonight. Tonight, she needed to believe that there was a point, that there was a connection to be felt.

As Booth led her down the stairs she whispered, "Thank you."

**A/N: So, I do belive that a toast to the end of A Family Tradition is in order, and by that, I of course mean, review please.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: I fear that I might have lulled everyone into a false sense of security with the previous fluff in the other chapters. However, the truth of the matter is… **

**There still is a psycho killer on the lose!**

**There is a lot going on in the beginning of this chapter. The graveyard scene could become confusing if you don't keep in mind, that the killer is talking to a hallucination. To help prevent any misunderstandings, the hallucination is referred to as Temperance, while the real deal is referred to as Bones. **

**Chapter 28**

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

Booth knew her well.

Bones wouldn't speak, so he wouldn't pry.

However, unable to completely ignore his protective instincts, especially when it came to his Bones, he silently offered her his hand.

For the second time that day, she wordlessly accepted it.

Linked as they were, both partners found the 45 minute drive to Liberty Bell Cemetery oddly peaceful.

When they arrived, Booth walked her to her mother's grave, with his hand on the small of her back.

After reaching Christine's marker, Booth respectfully stood off to the side, as Bones kneeled before her mother.

"Mom…" she whispered.

She swallowed hard before continuing.

"Thank you for the cradle, it's beautiful."

Halting again, she glanced over at Booth.

Those brown eyes that she was so fond of, were giving her that look, the one that never failed to get her to say or to do things, that under normal circumstances she never would.

She turned back to her mother.

After taking a deep breath she said…

"I'm angry at you for leaving me, have been for a lot of years, but now I know that I can forgive you, because I'm finally in a place where I can understand why you did what you did."

She placed a protective had over her rounded belly.

"You sacrificed yourself, trying to save us."

She released a shuttering sigh.

"I love you mom, and so will my baby, I promise," she whispered!

After kissing her fingertips and pressing them on her tombstone, she was surprised to find that she actually did feel a sense of closure.

"Goodbye mom."

Slowly she got up from the ground.

When she turned back to Booth, with arms wide open, he asked, "Guy hug?"

Even though she had tears streaming down her face, she couldn't help but grin, as she stepped into his awaiting embrace.

As he pulled his Bones close, he felt eyes on them.

Glancing up, he saw Max. He was about 15 feet away from them, sitting on a bench.

Max held his index finger over his lips.

Booth gave him a slight nod.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**At the same time on the other side of the graveyard…**_

_As he watched him pulling her into his arms, he could feel his rage rising._

_His hand brushed against the gun that completed the local PD uniform, that he had purchased from a surplus store._

"_Yes," she purred. _

"_Shoot him! Shoot him and take me," Temperance said as she squatted down beside him!_

_He squeezed his eyes shut._

_He wanted to pull the trigger._

_He wanted to end Seeley Booth._

"_Do it," she whispered. _

"_No," he snapped as he crept away from the hedge!_

_When he reached the car, she was already sitting in the passenger's seat._

"_It could have been over," Temperance lamented as he got into the driver's seat._

_He started the car and roughly threw it into gear before he replied…_

"_Not yet."_

"_I'm growing weary of waiting," she whispered._

"_Me too, but according to your chart, it's too soon. Temperance if I take you now, you could die, and everything that I have done, would have been for nothing! I won't have that!"_

"_How long," she pressed?_

"_A week."_

_Temperance sighed._

_When he came to a red light, Temperance turned her head._

"_What are you going to do with her?"_

_He frowned as he adjusted his mirror so he could see the bound, gagged, and still unconscious ER nurse in his back seat._

_Showing up at the hospital, posing as a local cop with orders to brush up on emergency training, ranging from CPR to delivering a baby, had been a calculated risk, and it had paid off._

_He had gleaned vital information, and he had been able to acquire supplies._

_Unfortunately, the ER nurse had caught him at the latter._

"_I'm going to take her back to the hospital, and kill her in that blind spot in the parking garage."_

_As the light turned green, Temperance smiled._

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**Back in the graveyard…**_

Booth held her for a moment longer before he leaned back.

With the pads of his thumbs, he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks as he murmured, "Ready?"

"Yes."

As they walked back to the car, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

When she rested her head on his shoulder, Lexie moved beneath his hand.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**Six days later…**_

Booth stood barefoot on the beach watching his Bones as she played in the surf.

As the ocean came rushing back to the shore, it temporarily submerged his ankles.

When it rolled away again, Parker was crying.

His sandcastle had been demolished by the tide.

Angela squatted down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's coming for them."

"Who's coming Parker?"

He just pointed towards the ocean.

"Booth come feel the baby," Bones called.

Booth turned around to face his son.

"I'll be right back, stay here Parks."

"I'm not the one that he should be worried about," Parker whispered.

"Who should he be worried about Parker," Angela asked with fear in her voice?

Parker didn't answer her.

"Hurry daddy you're running out of time," Parker yelled to be heard over the crashing waves!

"Wasn't the water calm a second ago?"

Parker just nodded.

They watched as Booth rushed forward.

Bones had already disappeared beneath a powerful wave.

When the water was deep enough, Booth dove beneath the surface.

Everything went black.

Booth couldn't see, move, or breath, but he could still hear her, and it was breaking his heart.

"Boooth!"

He tried to answer her, but his mouth filled with water.

She called for him again.

When her voice faded away, the silence was deafening.

Booth waited, praying to hear her again, but instead of hearing his Bones, he heard a baby crying.

For a moment his heart stopped, because he instinctively knew that the crying baby was Lexie.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth woke with a start.

His cell phone rang again.

Frowning, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"Booth," he whispered.

"Sorry to wake you sweetie. I tried Brennan first, but my calls kept going straight to her voicemail. Look, I know this is going to sound crazy, so please feel free to chalk it up to hormones, but I just had this incredibly intense dream, and I had to make sure that Brennan was safe."

Angela's words had been rushed, and she sounded close to tears.

Booth pinched the bridge of his nose as he replied, "Easy Ange, Bones is fine, she's…"

The words "right here", died on his lips as he turned his head.

Bones was gone.

"Hold that thought," he whispered as he rolled out of bed.

After quickly pulling his gun from the nightstand's drawer, he rushed out of the bedroom.

Silently, he padded down the hall.

He passed the bathroom without pausing, knowing that she wasn't in the there, because the door was slightly open and the light was off.

As he continued down the hall, he could feel the tension building between his shoulder blades.

With his gun drawn, he went down stairs.

When he saw her in the kitchen, he lowered his gun.

As he sighed in relief, the adrenaline rushed out of his body, leaving him feeling completely drained.

His hand trembled as he brought his cell phone up to his ear.

"She's safe Ange."

"Thank God."

He began to nod, but caught himself as he instantly realized that she couldn't see it.

"I'm so sorry that I freaked out on you."

"Don't worry about it Ange. Just, try to get some rest all right?"

"Sure. But Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You make sure you keep her safe."

"Always."

More than satisfied that he would keep his word, she smiled as she whispered, "Goodnight Booth."

"Night Ange."

After flipping his phone shut, he called, "Bones."

She was mopping the kitchen floor, and softly singing _Hot Blooded_.

He couldn't help but smile.

She looked beautiful and carefree as she danced across the floor with the mop.

After watching her for a moment longer, he yelled, "Bones."

Her head snapped up.

She smiled as she pulled her ear buds out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

He joined her in the kitchen.

"You didn't," he said as he placed his phone on the counter.

"What's wrong," she asked when she saw the gun in his hand?

"Nothing," he murmured, as he placed his gun by his phone.

As he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, he added a silent "thank God."

"Then why are you shaking," she whispered?

"Why aren't you in bed," he countered?

"I got a leg cramp. After walking it out, I really didn't feel tired any more, so…"

"You decided to mop the floor at 4:30 in the morning."

"Yes."

He grinned.

"I read about this. Your nesting! That's so…"

"You still haven't answered my question Booth."

He sighed.

"You can't ever let anything go, can you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. When I woke up and you weren't by my side, I…"

"Over reacted," she offered?

"No."

She raised her eyebrow.

"There is no way to over react when it comes to you! Admit it Dr. Temperance Brennan, you get into more trouble than any one person ever should."

"True," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So I guess it's a good thing, that I have a knight in FBI standard issue body armor at my beck and call."

"Damn right," he replied as he pulled her closer.

"Hey Bones," he murmured into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of being at your beck and call, if you still have all that excess energy, I know a far better way to expend it."

She leaned back so she could see his face.

His eyes were blazing.

Her brow furrowed.

"What's the matter?"

She stepped out of his arms.

"I just don't understand how you can still look at me like that, when I look like this," she said as she gestured to her rounded tummy.

He would have laughed if she hadn't sounded so serious.

"Bones I would still want you if you were a million months pregnant."

"Booth that's not even poss…"

Before she could finish, his lips crashed downs on hers.

He pulled her tight against his body so she could feel the proof of his declaration.

When he released her mouth, she whispered "ible."

"Lets take this to the bedroom."

"Too long of a wait," she whispered as she nipped at his lower lip.

"I want you right here."

Never one to argue with raging hormones he happily complied.

As he pressed her against the refrigerator, he went to work on replacing memories of being blown up, with a far more pleasurable bang.

**A/N: As always a special thanks is going out to mustanggirlz07 for always having my back! I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Reviews are always wanted.**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**Chapter 29**

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

**Part One**

_**One day later…**_

Booth sat on the end of the bed, watching his Bones as she swept her hair back into a ponytail.

Two days ago, she had told him that she would be giving a lecture at George Mason University in Fairfax County Virginia, but after what happened yesterday, he wasn't quite ready to let her out of his sight.

However, the trick would be making sure that she didn't figure that out.

"Could you help me with this?"

Gracefully, he sprang to his feet.

She watched his approach from the mirror.

Silently, he took the necklace from her.

Slowly, he lowered the locket in front of her, but he only allowed for the tip of the heart to touch her skin.

He paused when the locket reached the top of her chest.

Then, bit by bit he pulled the chain back so the cool metal could lightly caress her heated flesh.

She gasped.

"Bones would you mind if I came with you to the university," he asked in a husky whisper, as he fastened the clasp on her locket?

She turned to face him.

"No," she said slowly, and a little huskily herself.

She cleared her throat before she added…

"But why would you want to, you hate sitting through lectures."

Suspiciously, she crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for his response.

Without missing a beat he replied…

"Not when they're given by my favorite Forensic Anthropologist."

Unconvinced, her brow furrowed as she replied, "I'm still the only anthropologist you know."

"Not true Bones, he replied as he ran his hands over her folded arms, I know the interns."

He flashed his charm smile at her.

"So, you're just biased then."

"Maybe."

His hands moved to her waist.

She raised her eyebrow.

"You're not sure," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck?

He shook his head.

"Would it help if I told you that I was rather partial to a certain FBI agent myself?"

He shook his head again.

She pressed a little closer.

"What would help," she whispered?

"Show me."

Despite knowing that he was keeping something from her, she grinned.

"I thought you would never ask," she said as her lips crashed down on his.

As his mouth moved over hers, she was convinced that she had made the right decision, at least for right now.

So without further hesitation, her clever tongue danced over his.

He groaned.

Needing more, his hands traveled up her sides.

A soft moan escaped her lips.

As his fingertips brushed over her ribcage, her hands journeyed down his back.

Leisurely, his hands continued upward.

Whimpering, she arched her body into his.

He chuckled, but when she nipped at his lower lip, his laughter died.

As his blood rushed to his lower extremities, he became unable to hold himself back.

So, he gave in.

As he gently cupped her aching breasts, they both groaned.

Just as her hands reached his firm backside, his phone rang.

Harshly, she tore her lips away from his.

They were both breathing hard as they stared at each other.

Her eyes looked a little dazed, and her lips were slightly swollen.

He wanted nothing more than to pull her back into his arms.

His phone rang again.

"Answer it Booth, it could be important."

"Somebody had better be dead," he growled as he flipped his phone open, without taking his eyes off of her.

"Booth," he snapped.

"Oh… hey Becca, I'm sorry about that."

Bones covered her mouth to stifle her giggle.

He glared at her.

"You want me to take Parker now?"

"Rebecca I…"

Bones grabbed the phone from him.

"You can bring Parker over Rebecca, we would love to take him."

"No problem."

"Bye."

Smiling, she handed his phone back to him.

"Bones why…"

"Because you were trying to distract me."

"What…"

"Don't try to deny it," she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"You only want to come with me because you're worried, but I'm not sure why."

He sighed.

Even though he had tried to avoid it, she knew.

Still, he clenched his jaw to keep from telling her what he couldn't explain. He had no proof, just a gut feeling.

"I can take care of myself Booth."

"I know."

"Then why…"

"Because Bones, sometimes you need to let me take care of you."

"You're right Booth, and I'll work on it, but today, I'm taking care of you."

She closed the distance between them in two steps.

"You don't get to see Parker enough as it is," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

In an automatic response, his hands locked around her waist.

Blue orbs probed brown.

"Booth spend the day with your son, you know you want to, and when I get home, I'll make Mac and Cheese for dinner."

"I still don't like this."

"I know, but Seeley, I'm just going to a university. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Dammit Bones, are you trying to jinx yourself!"

"Booth there are no such things as jinxes."

"Fine, so just humor me then, and take it back."

"Seriously?"

He noded.

"I'm n…"

"Please?"

She sighed.

"I take it back."

"Thanks Bones," he murmured as he tenderly kissed her forehead.

"Damn alpha male tendencies," she mumbled back.

Needing to change the subject he asked, "Did I really distract you?"

She laughed.

"Did I say that," she teased?

"Yes."

"Then it could have been true," she whispered.

"You're not sure?"

She shook her head as she flashed her impish grin.

"Show me again."

He smiled as his lips covered hers.

When he finally broke the kiss he whispered, "Take your gun."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Five mintues later he was standing in the driveway beside the SUV.

After she started the engine he leaned his head into the open window.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you Booth."

"Love you more Bones."

As he watched her go, all he could do was pray that he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life.

**AN: It has been forever and a day since I updated this story! Sorry about that. So, what's the worse that can happen? Those are some classic, famous last words, are they not? Wouldn't you like to know? If so, please… review, if not, hey what's the worse that could happen? **


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

_**AN: Ok class, now pay attention. In order to officially reveal the killer, I'm taking you back in time, back to the events that pushed Sully over the edge.**_

_**Also, special thanks to my new friend Phenny for taking an active interest in the story, and of course to my old and trusted compatriots mustanggirlz07 and BonesnBooth! **_

_**Caution this chapter contains some sexual content and violence.**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**For Whom the Bell Tolls **_

_**Part 2**_

_**The Becoming **_

_**Two years ago…**_

The sky was streaked with brilliant hues of purple, pink, and orange.

It was a sight he would have normally appreciated, but not tonight, because for him, the sun was setting in more ways than one.

Sighing, he turned away from the dying of the light, to scan the dock one last time.

In sheer desperation he had tossed out a deadline, and 15 minutes ago she had missed it.

Dejectedly, he glanced down at his phone, wondering if he should try to call her.

"Sully!"

Instantly, his head snapped up.

A part of him couldn't belive what he was seeing!

She was here, and she was running down the dock.

Faster than he had ever moved in his life, he jumped from his boat and hit the pier running.

They met halfway.

Passionately, he swept her up into his arms, and then he kissed her as if his life depended on it.

After the kiss had ended on its own accord, his hands gently framed her face as he whispered, "You're here!"

He chuckled.

"I can't believe you came. I mean I hoped you would, but…"

He cut himself off as their eyes met.

Hers were bright with unshed tears.

"You're not coming are you," he asked as his hands dropped away?

"No," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"Dr. Gordon Wyatt thinks it's because at this stage in my psycho-social development, I can't live a purposeless life."

"But you hate psychology right?"

She flashed him a tragic smile.

"Even more right now, because he was right."

"No, Tempe I…"

Suddenly, she launched herself into his arms.

He could feel her silent tears as they fell onto his shirt.

As he held her tight against his chest she murmured, "Sully, you should go before I do something irrational, like asking you to stay."

For a moment, he held his breath as he prayed that she would.

When she didn't, the seemingly impossible happened, he actually felt his heart break a little more.

Reluctantly, he pulled away from her.

After possessively kissing her forehead he whispered, "I love you."

Then without another word, or backward glance, he walked away.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**Six months later…**_

_**Parrot Cay, Turks and Caicos Islands**_

An unexpected storm cell swept in from the West, turning the sea into a raging tempest.

Sully had nearly capsized twice before he made it into port.

Soaked and chilled to the bone, he checked himself into Parrot Cay Resort.

More than anything else, he wanted to stretch out on that plush King sized bed and sleep, but Temperance wouldn't let him rest.

"_You just survived the storm of the century, celebrate," _her throaty voice purred through the recesses of his mind.

Sighing he changed into dry clothes.

When he left DC he had been heartbroken.

Slipping into a deep depression, he didn't eat or drink anything for three whole days, but on that third day, as he waited to die, he heard her voice.

Temperance had urged him to fight, to live, to come back to her.

In truth, she had saved him.

After that, he began to hear her voice every day.

At first he had been afraid of what that could mean, but after a while he came to depend on it, because hearing her, somehow made him hurt less.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

At the hotel's bar, he spotted a girl with bright blue eyes and auburn hair.

After taking the empty stool beside her, he lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She smiled.

"I'd like that very much."

She had a pretty heart shaped face and a smokey voice.

He smiled in return.

"What would you like?"

"A Lemon Drop Shot."

"Cheap date," he teased as he ordered her drink.

"Hardly."

"Is that so," he asked as he raised an eyebrow?

She leaned over and provocatively whispered into his ear, "If you care to find out, you won't regret it. 500 dollars an hour buys you the best damn date in the business."

The bartender placed the shot and the sugar coated lemon in front of the hooker.

Sully picked the lemon wedge up.

"I'm interested," he whispered.

She smiled as she picked the shot glass up.

"I'll drink to that," she murmured before she downed it.

After she swallowed the fiery liquid, she sank her teeth into the lemon wedge that he was holding.

Slowly, he pulled the lemon away.

Leaning forward, he gently sucked the lemon juice from her chin, before he kissed her pouty lips.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss.

"My room is upstairs."

"Lead the way."

"What's your name," he asked as they waited for the elevator?

"It's Ruby, but since your buying, you can call me whatever you like."

As soon as the doors slide open, he pushed her inside, and pinned her against the wall.

"How about Tempe," he asked as his eyes burned over the length of her body?

"Like in Arizona where it's always hot," she whispered as her long leg rose up the length of his.

"No, like in DC where it's always wet," he replied as he caught her leg and pulled her closer.

Without hesitation, she hopped up so both of her legs could be locked around his waist.

"So, make it rain," she said as her lips crashed down on his.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Sully carried her into his room.

Together, they fell onto his bed in a tangled heap of limbs.

After rolling her beneath him, he began to trail nibbling kisses down her slender throat.

He continued his tender assault, until he reached the top of her cleavage.

His heated gaze shifted back to her face.

Her long auburn hair was spread out on his pillow, and her beautiful blue eyes were blazing.

Ruby watched him watching her, as he sucked the tip of her breast into his mouth through her dress.

Moaning, she arched her back to grant him greater access.

"_What are doing," Temperance hissed?_

He froze.

"What's wrong," Ruby panted as her hands roamed down his back?

"Nothing," he replied.

As she felt the tension in his shoulders she whispered, "Are you sure?"

"_Don't you love me anymore?"_

"With all my heart."

"Good," she whispered as she pulled him down to her lips.

"_Then how can you leave me for a second time?"_

As if he had been burned, Sully tore his mouth away from Ruby's.

Fiercely, he pushed himself up until he was hovering over her.

"Take that back Tempe," he growled.

Busy hands that had been reaching for his fly, fell flat to the mattress.

She tried to move away from him, but his arms had formed a powerful cage around her.

With panic rising she whispered, "I didn't say anything!"

"You left me," he shouted!

As Ruby met his gaze, she felt her blood turn cold.

He had this wild look in his eyes, that told her she was in a whole world of trouble!

"No, I'm right here! Look I…"

Suddenly, Sully's hands locked around her throat.

Ruby tried to fight back.

She thrashed around and viciously clawed at any part of his body that she could reach, but he was just too strong.

"You left me Temperance," he whispered over and over again as he tightened his grip.

As the light faded from her beautiful blue eyes, somewhere in the distance, a church bell began to ring.

When she was still, he rolled out of the bed.

He could still hear the bells as he looked down at Ruby's body in horror.

"I'm sorry, he whispered as he dropped down to his knees. I'm so, so sorry," he sobbed as he bowed his head.

"It was my fault."

At the sound of her voice, his head popped up.

He watched in awe, as Temperance rose from Ruby's body like a phoenix.

"Temperance, I killed her."

Temperance rolled from the bed.

"Because I left you."

She kneeled in front of him.

"But I'm here now, and I'll never leave you again."

**AN: So, now that you know where Sully's been, do you still want to know where he's going. If so please update. Up next, Temperance is kidnapped, Angela goes into labor (think that one scene in Lethal Weapon 4), and Booth… Well like I said if you want to find out pleassssssssssssssssse review. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.**

_**Chapter 31**_

_**For Whom the Bell Tolls**_

_**Part 3**_

_**The Calm Before the Storm**_

_**Present time**_

_**Saturday, George Mason University, Fairfax County, VA**_

A week ago, he hacked into the Jeffersonian's network to get her itinerary. When he saw an upcoming out of state lecture that fell perfectly within his timeline, it was like fate was smiling down on him.

Immediately, he researched the surrounding area. After finding a warehouse district that was located 8 miles away from the college that she would be speaking at, he formed a plan.

Yesterday, he set up shop in an abandoned warehouse, and today as planned, he was the first to arrive.

Already knowing the layout of the auditorium, and that she would be entering from the left hand side of the stage, he confidently took the seat closest to the exit, in the very last row.

Appearing as any other student would, he had a legal pad in his lap and a pencil in his hand.

As the room filled to capacity, he quickly became lost within the sea of faces.

Feigning an air of casualness, Sully slouched low in his seat, and kept his head tilted down, as he waited for her to come to him.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_Same time back at the Jeffersonian_

Silently fuming, Angela watched as Jack peered into his microscope.

When she felt eyes on her yet again, she snapped, "Do you realize that everyone has been looking at me like I'm about to pop?"

Jack spun around in his chair.

He smiled as he placed a hand on her obviously dropped belly.

"Not everyone, Booth isn't here today and Dr. B…"

His voice trailed off as she glared down at him.

Deciding it was best to change tactics he whispered…

"Have I told you how sexy you look today?"

"I still have three days left Jack."

"I know, I was just…"

"There will be no popping," she hissed.

"Of course not," he quickly agreed.

Still glaring she said, "I'm going to go give this sketch to Cam, and when I come back, you are going to take me to lunch, where there will still be no popping."

"Sounds perfect."

Without another word she spun on her heel and began to walk away, but after taking only a few steps, she abruptly turned around.

"This pregnancy is making me crazy!"

In his rush to get to her, Jack practically flew out of his chair.

When he was standing in front of her, he gently framed her face with his hands as he whispered, "I haven't noticed."

"Are you implying that I'm crazy all of the time?"

"No, I'm saying that I love you, crazy and all."

She laughed.

"I love you too Hodgins, I do, it's just that, I've been really anxious today and I have no idea why, but I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

He kissed her forehead.

"It's ok babe."

"Yeah," she asked with a hint of insecurity in her eyes?

He slid his hands down to her waist.

"Of course."

"Why," she asked as she looped her arms around his neck?

"Because when you get like this, I get to handle you."

He pulled her a little closer.

"And that's one of my favorite pastimes."

"You don't say?"

"Go give that sketch to Cam and I'll show you."

"Time me," she whispered.

Grinning, he set his stopwatch, before he returned to his microscope.

**AN: Hey everyone I know you were expecting a little more from this chapter, and trust me it is coming, but as of right now, I'm a little blocked, and refuse to post until I get it right. However, I will post as soon as I can. In the meantime if you would like to drop me a line and let me know what you think so far, I wouldn't be opposed ;) **


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

_**Chapter 32**_

_**For Whom the Bell Tolls**_

_**Part 4**_

_**Snap, Crackle, and Pop**_

_**George Mason University**_

Transfixed, Sully watched as she moved across the stage to take the podium.

She was beautiful, and just like a moth to the flame, he was drawn to her.

Forgetting himself, he leaned forward.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan."

After the collective, "Good afternoon Dr. Brennan," she continued…

"I work at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington DC. I'm a forensic anthropologist, and I'm here because everyone in this room, has decided to work within the criminal justice system, and no matter how you choose to pursue it, this is a noble profession. For example, I consult with the FBI."

She couldn't help but grin a little as she thought of Booth.

"Forensic anthropology is an invaluable resource when it comes to, as my partner would say, putting the bad guys away. My expertise in the human skeletal system, aids in giving victims their identities back, and ultimately, it allows for them to be put to rest."

She paused to scan the crowd.

As he tensed up, everything within him stilled.

Her eyes quickly traveled over his row.

He sighed in relief when those blue orbs didn't reveal the slightest spark of recognition.

"Bones, tell the story of how a person lived, and how they died. To better illustrate my point, I brought some visual aids for you."

After making a hand gesture, the lights went out and the projector kicked on.

"These are some examples of fractures. Point of fact, there are several different types of fractures, and they all result in different ways. However, fractures can only occur under controlled conditions. Meaning forensically, the violence of a crime can be accurately gauged."

As her throaty voice washed over him, her words triggered his memories.

In his mind's eye he could see them all.

As he relived the taking of their lives, his blood rushed to his lower extremities.

Unconsciously, he began to tap his pencil.

He had been violent.

They had all fought back. They had all screamed. And they had all begged.

The tapping became faster and harder.

But he was stronger. He was dominate. And by taking from them, he had become worthy again.

The sound of his pencil snapping, quickly brought him out of his morbid reverie.

"There is another important question that the presents of fractures can answer. Did the victim fight back? Being able to determine the answer to that question, can make all the difference when it comes to sentencing the perpetrator."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Same time at the Jeffersonian**

"Dr. Hodgins I want in."

Without looking up from his microscope, Jack's arm sprang up from his side.

Locking his hand around Sweet's tie, he gave a ruthless pull.

Sweets yelped.

"Dammit Sweets, keep your voice down! Did she hear you," he whispered when Sweet's head was level with his own?

"Loosen up on my tie so I can check."

Having yet to look up, he complied.

As soon as he felt his grip ease, Sweets turned his head to look.

"No, she's across the room talking to Cam."

Jack let him go.

Sweets immediately straightened.

"What day do you want," Jack asked as he finally glanced up.

"Today."

Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Today is already booked."

"Damn. How about tomorrow?"

"Done. Give me your 100."

After Sweets handed over the money, Jack returned to his microscope.

Sweets stood there watching him for a moment before he said, "Dude just so you know, that move you pulled was awesome. You were like a friggin Jedi."

Jack smiled as he replied, "What can I say, as king of the lab the force is with me."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_**George Mason University**_

"Are there any other questions?"

She had been answering questions for the last 20 minutes, and when no other hands rose into the air, she smiled.

"Ok then. Before I dismiss, let me leave you with this thought, if you ever have the opportunity to work with a forensic anthropologist, always respect the science, even if you can't always understand it, because science never lies."

She paused a moment to allow for her words to sink in.

"Class dismissed."

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

As soon as she stepped into the faculty parking garage, she hit 1 on her speed dial.

"Hey Bones," Booth cheerfully greeted.

"Hey Booth."

"Bones you sound wiped."

She grinned.

"Maybe a little, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"I really did."

"Where are you now?"

"Parking garage."

"You'll be home soon then."

"Yup. So, how was your…"

Suddenly she was grabbed from behind. Her cell phone flew from her hand as a cloth was placed over her mouth.

Booth could hear her muffled screams.

"Bones," Booth yelled into the phone!

She struggled harder, but it was no use.

"Bones," he screamed again!

As she weakened, she could feel her body sagging against her attacker's.

Fear for her baby gripped her hard, as her sight began to blur around the edges.

"Bones!"

Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Same time at the Jeffersonian**

"Here Cam."

"Thanks Angela."

As Cam took the sketch from her, she noticed the look of discomfort on Angela's face.

"Are you ok?"

"Mostly, but I'll tell you what, for the last few days, my back has really been bothering me."

As she pressed her hand to the small of her back to relieve some of the pressure, she felt the oddest sensation.

"Oh my God, your water just broke!"

In complete shock Angela glanced down.

"Hodgins get over here, Angela popped!"

**A/N: Hey everyone. There was a lot going on in this one, right! I hope you all enjoyed it, but I worry that interest in this story has dwindled. So, before I move on, I would like to see 10 reviews on this chapter. If you can do that for me, I promise it will be worth it ;) **


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.

**A/N: Special thanks to everyone who participated in the review drive. Sorry it took so long to update. You guys held up your end, and I wanted to make sure I kept mine, by giving you a high quality posting. Here's hoping I succeeded.**

**Chapter 33**

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

**Part 5**

**Chante Olowa**

_Jeffersonian _

The witty retort on the tip of Angela's tongue was lost, as the force of an unexpected contraction had her doubling over.

Cam had been so focused on Angela, she failed to notice Hodgins arrival.

She was about to call for him again, but as she glanced up, she realized that there was no need.

Stepping back to give the couple some room, she watched as his arms wrapped around Angela from behind.

As his hands settled onto her tummy, he whispered into her ear, "Breathe with me babe."

"Heeheehee whoooooooo. Heeheehee whoooooooo."

Moments later, he could tell that the contraction was coming to an end, because some of the tension had eased from her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Getting there, she hissed through clenched teeth.

After the pain began to subside, she slowly straightened up.

When she started to sway, Hodgins gently pulled her back until she was safely nestled against his chest.

As he pressed a kiss to her temple, she panted, "It's a damn good thing… that we're partial winners of the pool, because that… hurt like hell!"

"You knew about the pool?"

"Jack, do you really think that there is anything that goes on in the Jeffersonian that I don't know about?"

"Good point," Cam said.

Hodgins shot a glare at her.

Cam shrugged as she said, "Well it was."

"Not…"

Hodgins cut himself off as he felt Angela's cringe.

She smiled as she whispered, "Oh, that one wasn't too bad."

Hodgins rolled his eyes as he coaxed, "Come on babe, lets get you to the hospital before you drop Lily on the floor."

As they all headed towards the door Cam asked, "So, who else won the pool?"

"Cullen and Breeeeeeen," Angela screamed as another contraction tore through her.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

_Same time at B&B's House _

"Fuck," Booth roared as he pounded the Bureau's number into his phone.

As he waited of an answer, in vivid detail, his mind replayed everything that he had heard, as he desperately tried to piece it all together.

His Bones never had a chance, the way she had been cut off mid-sentence, indicated a blitz attack. The sounds of her muffled screams would haunt him for years to come. But most terrifying of all, had been the following silence.

If he had just gone with her…

"Special Agent Black Wolf."

"Joe this is Booth. It's time to initiate project Heart Song."

"Right. Bringing online…"

Joe held his breath.

Several months ago, Booth had him put a tracking device in a locket for the lady scientist. Booth had told him, that she had a knack for getting into trouble. Everyone in the Bureau knew that was an understatement, so with Cullen's blessing the chip had been installed.

Also well known, was that Booth was head over heels for the good doctor, so in honor of his own Lakota heritage, Joe came up with the code name, chante olowa, heart song.

"Now! Ok Booth, she is in Fairfax County, Virginia. North bound on the 709, and moving fast."

"Call me back as soon as you have a fixed position."

Before Joe could respond, Booth snapped his phone shut.

"Daddy?"

Booth's spine stiffened.

In an effort to compose himself, he shook his hands out, as he took a deep breath.

As ready as he was ever going to be, Booth slowly turned around.

"Hey bub, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that something bad happened to Mommy and Lexie," he whispered.

Booth's first instinct was to protect his son from the truth, but as he looked into eyes that were so much like his own, he knew that he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry bub" Booth whispered back, as he hunkered down in front of him.

"Just tell me."

"They were taken Parks, but I'm going to bring them home", he replied as he brushed the back of his knuckles over his cheek.

Parker placed his small hands on his father's broad shoulders.

"Promise," he whispered as his bottom lip began to quiver?

"I promise," Booth said as he pulled Parker into a hug.

_Ding dong_.

Booth's head snapped up.

"Stay here Parker," Booth ordered.

Booth ran to the door.

"Max, I'm glad you're here, I need you to watch Parker," Booth said in a rush, as he pulled Max into the house with one hand, and grabbed his keys from the hook by the door with the other.

"Booth…"

"Max," Parker cried as he came barreling out of the kitchen!

After hurling himself at Max, Parker's arms locked around his waist in a death grip.

"Hey now, what's this all about," Max said in a soothing voice as he wrapped his arms around Parker.

"Somebody took Mommy and Lexie," Parker sobbed.

Max quickly looked around for Booth, but he was no where to be found.

"Come on Parker, lets go sit down."

As he guided Parker towards the living room, he whipped his cell phone out.

Booth answered on the first ring.

"I'll bring them back Max."

For Parker's sake, Max attempted to silently count to ten before responding.

He made it to three.

"You better," Max managed to reply in a calm, yet threatening tone.

Before Booth could say another word, Max hung up on him.

Sniffling, Parker turned his head over his shoulder, so he could see Max's face as he said, "Don't worry Max, he promised, and my daddy always keeps his promises."

**A/N: Ah, the reviled cliffy. So, what's next? Well, I'd love to tell you…**

**So please review, so I can!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox. **

**A/N: To everyone reading this, your fortitude to put up with my negligence, humbles and elates me. So as always, this one is for you. **

**Chapter 34**

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

**Part 6**

**Angels and Demons**

With the highway endlessly stretching out before him, Booth didn't have to wonder why the cool reserve that had carried him through countless battle zones had vanished.

Hollowly, he glanced over at the empty passenger seat.

It had been less than ten minutes since Joe had started searching for his Bones and their baby, but it might as well have been an eternity.

Swallowing hard, he forced his attention back to the road.

But as he continued to drive, every few seconds his gaze shifted to his cell phone, willing it to ring, only to be summarily denied.

"God, Booth began as his grip on the wheel tightened. They mean the world to me. So please…"

He paused as emotions too strong to be suppressed surged up.

For a moment he couldn't breathe.

After a slight cough that did nothing to alleviate the pressure in his chest, he continued…

"Please just keep them safe."

Three minutes later Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth," he answered on the first ring.

"Booth she is eight miles north of the George Mason university, in a warehouse district, within a two hundred meter radius of lot numbers 2355, 2356, 2357, and 2358."

"Great work Joe, I owe you," Booth replied as he hit the gas and began to weave in and out of the traffic!

"There's one more thing Booth, Joe added with a clear note of trepidation in his voice. "I'm going to have to tell Cullen."

Immediately Booth was aware of two facts. First, Joe had no other choice but to inform Cullen, and second, as soon as Cullen got that call he would be obligated to pull him off of the case.

Most likely better than anyone else, Booth knew that personal involvement got you benched. However, he also knew that nothing in this world, or even the next, would stop him from getting his family back.

"Joe you do what you gotta do, and I'll respect that, but before you do, just give me a head start alright?"

Joe had never strictly been a by the book kind of guy. In fact, he had always believed that bending the rules for a good cause, fell on the side of the Angels.

All Booth was asking for was a little time to save his family, and to Joe, there was absolutely no greater cause than protecting one's own.

"You got it Booth," Joe solemnly replied.

"Thanks Joe, for everything, and if you ever need anything in return…"

"I know. Good luck my friend," Joe said, leaving unspoken the fear that he would actually need it.

Seconds after Booth snapped his cell phone shut, thirteen car lengths ahead of him, a truck drifted over into his lane, resulting in a seven car pileup.

**An: Is it considered cruel and unusual punishment to end in a cliffy when updates are so few and far between? If so perhaps with some reviews I'll know not to do so in the future… **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Kathy Reichs, Hart Hanson, and Fox.**

**A/N: As always before I begin here is a shout out to all the people that always have my back and you know who you are. **

**Chapter 35**

**For Whom the Bell Tolls**

**Part 7**

**If It Weren't For Bad Luck…**

Tiers squealed and breaks screamed as two plus tons of steel worked to accommodate a rapid secession of complex evasive maneuvers gleaned from Quantico.

It was only after he had his SUV safely pointed in the opposite direction that Booth dared to glance in his rearview mirror.

Behind him, the truck that had initiated the entire incident was wrapped around a telephone pole, one vehicle was smashed into the guardrail, two cars had flipped over (one landing on its side, while the other had come to a rest on its roof), and the remaining three had crashed not only into each other, but slightly on top of the already flipped vehicles.

Booth couldn't help but to heave a sigh of relief for not being swept up into the melee as he reached for his phone.

"Thank you God," he whispered as he waited.

After relaying the pertinent information to the 911 dispatcher, Booth's second call was to Joe.

"Agent Bl…"

"There's been an accident Joe."

"How bad," Joe asked as he leaned forward in his seat?

Booth sighed.

"Real bad. It was a fucking pile-up. I need an alternative route Joe."

"You alright," Joe asked as his fingers flew over his keyboard.

"Not yet."

There was a wealth of emotion in those two words. So much so, that Joe didn't even have to ask what Booth had meant by them.

Joe sent up a silent prayer as his system scanned for the next quickest alternative route, because he knew that if anything happened to Dr. Brennan, the one responsible would pay in ways that they couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Shit," Joe softly hissed moments later as he read the results on his screen.

Instantly Booth's blood turned cold.

"What," Booth snapped?

Joe hesitated.

"Tell me," Booth managed to plead and demand all at the same time.

"There is an alternative route, Joe began. But you're not going to like it," he finished softly.

**A/N: Hey everybody. Because I thought it best to ease my way back into things (as if months of neglect wasn't enough) I give you this. Not enough right? Well, at least I hope you can still say that. And if you can, what better way is there to say it than by reviewing and telling me to get my damn lackadaisical ass back in gear!? **


End file.
